


The Impossible God

by lennyangel



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Bek and Zaya are siblings and not lovers, Child Neglect, Childbirth, Drug Addiction, F/F, Hathor actually contributes to the story and is a BADASS, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent Death, Retelling, Size Difference, Slow Burn, gay thoughts, let's see how long I can go without saying "penis"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: This is a tale of the impossible. Of impossible gods, and impossible love, conquering impossible odds. I tell it from my own memory, and the memory of my loved ones. It is, according to Thoth, impossible to get an accurate description of events from non-objective observers. But I am the God of Impossible things, and have been asked to tell the story of how I became so. The stories of how Horus became the King of the Gods, how the afterlife was forever changed and how Creation was almost consumed by Apophis, are all intertwined with my own. It involves betrayal, loss, hope and love. I hear all the best stories do. And perhaps it is because this is my own story, but I do believe it is one of the best. Horus agrees, of course. I shall tell it, and let you decide for yourself.- - -If you enjoyed Gods of Egypt but thought it could have done itself and the stories of Ancient Egypt more justice, then you'll (hopefully) enjoy this.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to Chapter Six to begin reading just before the movie starts

In the beginning, were the Waters of Chaos. When the Waters receded, they left a great pyramid. Awoken from inertia, Ra looked at the land. He envisioned a great creation and began to lay the foundations. He carved the path of the Nile, using a drop of the Waters of Creation to fill its banks. From him came the other Gods. Osiris and Set, and their wives, Isis and Nephthys. Many other gods; who had always been, began to open their eyes.

Ra created the people of Egypt, and he chose from among them a King. A Pharaoh who would rule with justice over all mortals. Their job was also, upon their death, to sit in judgement at the Gate to the Afterlife. They would see what treasure a soul could offer the scales, and should they weigh enough to pay the toll, they would be allowed through the Gate. If not, they would be cast out in to the dessert of the Underworld to wander forever lost. 

In the early days of creation, the gods came and went, passing knowledge to the mortals and fighting the many monsters that would destroy them. They would take on mortal-like forms, or that of large beasts, or even be as the elements of the world. Their blood was golden, they stood eight feet tall and had some power of the mortal realm.  Eventually they left the mortals to their own devices.

Time passed.

The Pharaohs began to forget the honour of their position, finding great pride in being chosen by Ra. They demanded sacrifices and tributes; gold as the colour of the Gods' blood. The Kingdom of the Nile fractured. Wars were fought. Mortals scattered to the desert, or to distant shores. Still, they lived, and loved, and built, struggling to survive and yet thriving. They all still lived in the paradise that Ra had created for them. 

The gods became envious of the mortals. They pleaded with Ra that they may live among the mortals again, as they had in the beginning. He acquiesced upon certain conditions; every God seek their true path, to pass a test just for them, to find and protect their essence. Always, they must serve to care and protect his creations; the mortals that lived such short and simple lives. The terms agreed, the Gods returned to Egypt. Not all people were accepting of the return of the gods. They rebelled, fought against the new power. 

There was war; amongst the mortals, and between mortals and gods, and amongst the gods. But after many years of fighting, Osiris restored peace and took up the mantle as the true Pharaoh of all of Egypt. Not all were happy with the outcome. Some mortals still lived, godless, in the desert. Some gods were discontent yet biding their time.

Despite all this, Osiris ruled for a thousand years of peace. He was kindly to mortals, interfering very little, demanding no sacrifice and accepting all tribute, big or small. He believed the Afterlife was a gift and ensured everyone had enough gold upon their death to pay the toll. 

But this is not a story of the beginning. This is the story of how everything changed.    
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version of the world, the disc where mortals live is called Egypt, but there are loads of cities and cultures spread far and wide. People only worship the Gods of Egypt because a) title and b) they are literally the only gods.


	2. My Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically an expansion on the movie, told from Bek's perspective. A few changes, as mentioned in the tags. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Here's what the tattoos mentioned would have looked like, they are associated with the priestesses of Hathor http://www.ancient-origins.net/myths-legends/tattooed-priestesses-hathor-001122

I was born into a poor family. My father, by all accounts, was a drunk and a gambler. I barely remember him, as he died when I was very young. My mother was a thief and a con-artist. Her personality was loud, flirtatious, witty and smug. She carried herself with an arrogance, an expectation of imperviousness and a faith in her own abilities. She was, to my mind, the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world. It was just us, together in a world that cared little for the poor. When I was young, she would have me lose myself in a crowd, while she cried and begged for help to find her son from kind strangers. Of course, as she flung herself, weeping, against them, her hands would find their coin purses and lighten their load. I would soon be "found" and all would be well. Mother would buy us food, singing while she cooked. At first, I found it great fun, dashing off between people's legs, keeping in my mind her exact location so I could return. If I did lose her, I would climb the side of a building and look down. She always wore a green scarf in her hair, so I found her easily.

As I got older, and saw other children learning their parents trade or attending school, I wondered if perhaps there was another way to live. When I asked her why she stole, instead of singing or cooking for money, she smiled at me.  
"Bek, I escaped a life of boring farming, running away to live as I please. Look, we have a house, we have food and clothes. I can do anything." She would laugh, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. And it did seem as if we could do anything. We lived well for the first few years of my life, and we were happy. She never prayed to the Gods.  
"What have the Gods done for me? They sit by the Nile, being worshipped and waited upon. Everything I have, I have taken. I have no need for prayer."  
Eventually, it seemed our luck ran out. People caught on to our trick, and Mother was arrested for thievery. She was let out because I would have been left an orphan, but we were forced to move. Mother chose to move us to a large city, so we could more easily fall in to anonymity.

"Mother, will we live differently in this new place?" I asked. There was a secret part of me that wanted to live like the other families. She laughed.  
We began the trick again, but I soon became too old to be reasonably lost. Mother had to think of other ways to gather money. Having no real skills and not wishing to be a servant, she turned to telling fortunes. She had me paint her body like Hathor's servants. I went to the temple, sneaking in to the wash room. There I saw the women bathe and I memorized their tattoos. All it took was a few minutes of looking, then I was gone. It occurs to me now that other boys at that age might have been more interested at seeing the bodies of women who were not their mothers. Indeed, I remember many of the women were very beautiful. Yet I did what mother asked and left without a second thought. Every morning I repainted the "tattoos" on her body, so she could show them as proof. Then she would reach out to those desperate, less than devout souls, saying she had once been of the temple but had run away to be with the man she loved. Sometimes I was sat beside her to garner more sympathy. However, by the age of eight I was quite tall and didn't paint the picture of a sad waif child. Instead I would be a boy whose mother she had helped with a difficult labour, when the family had been too poor to pay the Servants of the Gods. Or whose father had been saved from a tragic accident in the field. Or I simply pick pocketed anyone who ignored her. One day the Servants of the Gods came to talk to her. They demanded her lineage, the temple she had been a part of, to see her tattoos. We ran. They pursued but were no match for us. We were quick from years of running, small and thin, with keen eyes and a memory of those back streets better than the builders of them. They were well fed, un-used to pursuit and covered in ornaments. However, they denounced us, word spread of our doings and we could no longer earn a dishonest living. Mother was even spat on for disrespecting the Gods.

I managed to pick pocket, not being as recognisable as my mother, but it was not enough to live as we had been living. I knew true hunger for the first time in my life. Mother became despondent, not leaving the house, bathing, and barely eating the meager meals I could purchase or steal.  
"Don't worry," I would say, trying to act as she had once. "You can do anything." Sometimes she would laugh, pull me into her lap and kiss me. Other times she would look away. She took to leaving during the day, or night, and coming home smelling of alcohol. But then there were nights she didn’t come home at all, and I would stay awake, sometimes crying, until exhaustion took me. She always returned eventually, but her state dwindled. One night I was awoken by her shaking me.  
"Bek, Bek, Beloved Son," she slurred. She had not bathed in some time, and that coupled with the smell of alcohol made my head spin. She shook me again.  
"Do you remember how to get in to the temples?" I nodded.  
"Good, good, of course you do. There is a herb. A plant. The servants sometimes use it to contact the Gods from afar. They can see the future. I can tell fortunes again. I could be real. Legitimate. A business. Do this for me, okay? Good boy, good son." Then she hiccoughed vomit on herself and slid to sleep.

I stole the herb for her as she asked. By burning it and inhaling the smoke, she would entrance herself tell back alley fortunes to the less than devout. Many of them were scarily accurate. Word spread, and soon we had a booming business. However, I did not like seeing her lose herself in the trance. Each time it took her longer and longer to return from them. She would go out drinking many nights, sometimes losing a whole day's earnings in one night. I saw less and less of the playful loving woman I knew, and more an arrogant and petty woman who replaced her. The drug got less effective, and I was forced to steal more and more. I was caught more than once and beaten for my troubles. Mother would coo and fuss, bathing my wounds and kissing me over and over. One night, however, she demanded to know where the drug was. Crying, I told her I was caught and beaten.  
"Where is the herb?"  
"I don't have any." Her eyes flashed, and for a moment I thought she might hit me. But instead she left. I cried myself to sleep.

She became more addled with each passing day. Her fortunes became more incoherent and turned ominous. She clutched me once, saying she carried the Heart of Anubis inside her. One night I awoke to see her crying, not an unusual sight, but when she saw me she sprang up, to hold me in her arms.  
“Beck, my beloved Beck. I thought you had gone to the underworld.” she sobbed into my shoulder, clawing at my back desperately.  
“Mother, I am here. It is just the herbs again. You do not know what you say.” I will never forget the wild look in her eyes, her pupil filling most of the dark brown iris, as she said this next prediction.  
“Egypt will fall to its knees, and you shall rise. The blind will see, the air will love and you shall have golden blood running through your veins.” She scratched my arm then. I screamed and pulled back. Blood dripped from the wound. Ordinary red blood. This seemed to calm her, as she pulled me back into her embrace, though I was now struggling and crying, and she sang to me a lullaby. At that time, I cannot tell you if I loved my mother. I felt that this woman, whoever she was, had eaten my mother. Sometimes I felt I hated her and would wish she would die. But then there were nights she didn’t come home, and I would stay awake, sometimes crying, praying to Isis or Nephthys that she would return. I had never turned to the Gods before but this situation seemed to call for it. Usually she would stagger home, or be dropped on the doorstep, and I would be relieved and disgusted at her state. She was my mother, and she was all I had in the world.

When I turned 9, Mother began to get sick. She would wake in the night, to vomit. Often during the day, sometimes mid-trance, she would be sick upon customers. Her stomach began to swell and she lamented into the night. Her income had been scattered and measly, but it had still been money. Now it was only me left to fend for us. I stole what I could but could not afford to pay for a doctor. I went to the temple of Hathor.  
"Oh, it's the little thief. A bit brazen, coming through the main entrance?" The priestess' laugh died on her lips as she saw my expression. "What is wrong, child?"  
"Please, my Mother is sick and I do not know what to do. I know we have done nothing but scorn the Gods and hurt you, but she is all I have and please.." I was smothered by the warm embrace of the Priestess. I began to sob. It had been so long since I had been held. She soothed me and came to see my mother. She refused payment, saying that from now on I would come and clean the temple to show thanks to Hathor.

I waited outside while she saw to my mother. I could hear Mother screaming vulgarity at the priestess; she had not had the herb for many days. I tried to be brave. I was not yet a man but I considered myself no longer a child. I would not cry. If the Priestess told me Mother was to die, I would not cry.  
“Your Mother is with child.” The Priestess looked exhausted, perhaps a little worried. I stared at her blankly. I thought that was impossible. My father was dead. I was not naive of how babies came to be, but I had never seen my Mother with any man. When we got home, I asked her if it was true.  
“Oh, what will we do Bek? We have no money for a baby. I cannot give it to the underworld. Oh, what will we do?”  
"Don't worry. You can do anything." I said, trying to smile. Mother laughed grimly.  
"No. Not this. This is impossible."

But I had not been raised in the impossible. My mother may have lost herself but I believed she could come back. I would bring her back. I would provide for my mother and I would provide for the baby that was soon to come screaming into our lives. But I had no skills. I could not read, nor cook well, or weave or potter or farm. I knew only one thing; how to steal.


	3. The Birth of Zaya

My plan was risky.    
   
I had broken in to the house of a local merchant. His business had been up and coming until a few years ago, when a rival had sourced from an extremely talented potter. The potter was very particular about who he sold his products to, and how they were to be appreciated. His art was extremely sought after and therefore the merchant he sold to was very popular. So now I waited in the house of a man whose business had stagnated, prepared to offer him an opportunity for expansion. For the right price.

I amused myself my lounging around his decent sized house. To me, it looked huge. It had, for starters, more than one room. The air was scented from wax perfume, and plants sat in tall vases in corners. The bedroom had a bed that could have easily slept three people. My mother and I shared a small cot, and often I slept on the floor now due to her expanding stomach. The main room a strange, long carved wooden chair, covered in woven fabrics. I sat upon it, marveling at the comfort. The woven blanket covering it was delicately crafted, yet I could tell it was quite old. In fact, everything in the house showed wear. The vases were slightly chipped, with a layer of dust upon them. The shutters I had climbed through were coming away at the hinge. It was a house of old luxury, maintained well but still decaying with time. It was still the most luxury I had been amongst for any stretch of time. I imagined living in such a house, with servants to attend my every whim. Never wondering where the next meal was going to come from. Comfortable, content, happy even. It was a dream as reachable as the stars.  

  
"By the Gods, what are you doing in my house, boy?" A portly man stood by the door. His face was worn, his hair greying, but he still held himself with importance. I sprang up, unused to being taken by surprise. He started to storm towards me, no doubt planning to throw me out of his home. I stammered out my proposal, sounding less confident and mature than I had practiced.   
"I have a job for you. For me. To do for you. I can help your business." I dodged a hand that swiped me, dancing back. The man laughed at me, then grumbled as a hopped behind his long chair.    
"Get here, boy. Thief, eh? Come on lad, get here."    
"No, I can help you."   
"I don't need help from a stray."   
"I'm not a stray. My name is Bek and I can help you bring down your rival." He paused now. My heart beat against my ears as I waited for him to answer.    
"How will a child help with that?"    
So I told him.    
At first, he just laughed it off, but as I went on, I could see the hungry gleam in his eye. A chance to make business better. To replace the old and fading things.

We struck a deal. 

Over a few nights, I snuck into the talented potter home while he slept. I stole small portions of his materials; not enough for him to notice. Finally, I went in to his store room. On a high shelf he kept some old pieces, ones he had no intention of selling. I took one piece, one covered in dust, and the rearranged the others so there was no obvious gap. I then dusted the whole shelf, as my fingers had displaced dust and this would make it obvious to notice tampering. People noticed dirt displacement, but rarely noticed when things got a surreptitious clean.

The thieving done, I sought out a skilled artisan from amongst the back-alley wraiths I had come to know through Mother's work. With the materials I stole, and the pot as a blueprint, he created two forgeries. One I sold to another shop, one that was aware of the potter's value but unscrupulous enough not to question getting a supply from a nine-year-old boy. The other, I snuck into the rival merchant’s shop. Ahmad, the man I had struck a deal with, went to market and proclaimed to a friend of his that he had seen the famous potter’s work being sold at another store. The potter, furious, went to see and of course found only a forgery. The merchant, furious, went and found a pot that looked the same as one in his shop. They met, and while the merchant was accusing the potter of selling multiples, the potter found the merchant selling forgeries. Ahmad then swooped in to snatch up the exclusive potter, assuring him that there would be no forgeries under his care. And, of course, there weren’t. I was paid handsomely for my work.  

  
"If you ever need my services again, don't hesitate to call me." Ahmad laughed, handing me a coin purse that jingled enticingly.    
"That was a good plan, little thief. I hope I shall not need you again. But I may pass your name on to a friend or two."    
Most of the money I hid, in little secret places only I knew about. I made sure to use ones I knew Mother had no knowledge of, as she had developed a habit of stealing. What little remained I used to buy food and medicine for Mother. I stole food to feed myself, preferring to go hungry than waste even the tiniest amount.

Much like my mother, I was not looking forward to the arrival of the baby. They cry, and need changing, and need food, and I already did all that for my mother. However, wanted or not, finally the day came when my sister was to be born. I paid a lot of money to bribe a good mid-wife to come and care for my mother. I helped too. Running back and forth with hot water and rags. Holding mother’s hand, singing to her the songs she used to sing to me.    
“Impossible boy.” She murmured, smiling with tears on her face. The temple herbs had left her system, she was clear headed for perhaps the first time in my memory. And she loved me. Everything felt right again. A tiny bud of hope began to blossom in my chest.

The mid-wife said the baby was almost here. My mother gave one last push and my sister came into the world. She was silent. My mother’s face froze in a death mask. My stomach sank. The mid-wife went suddenly quiet after almost constant talking. My sister, who’s birth I had so lamented and cursed, was not crying. I felt then the heavy burden of a murderer. The midwife took charge, barking orders and keeping us sensible. Mother kept pushing, we unwrapped the cord from my sister's head and then the midwife smacked her back.

The whole time I prayed. To Isis, the healing mother. To Hathor, mother of many, protector of women. Osiris, King of Egypt. To Ra himself. I prayed to each god in turn, regardless of their association, begging them that if they could do the impossible, if they could return my sister to me, that I would forever be in their debt. I prayed, finally, to Horus. God of the Air. If my sister would take but one breath, I would give my life to Horus. Then the most amazing sound hit my ears. She cried. Such noise from so tiny a body.

My mother collapsed with exhaustion, and the midwife proudly passed the screeching bundle to me. I held her, face red from crying, red with blood, purple from birth and covered in faeces. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I thanked the Gods. Her first bath was in the salt of my joy. The midwife showed me how to bathe her, how to swaddle her, and how to change her when the time came. Then she cleaned my mother and put her to bed. I spent a few hours just holding my sister, entranced by her very existence.

Zaya became my life.


	4. Getting by

I became a professional thief. Ahmed was true to his word, and I found more well-paying thief work to help support my baby sister. I helped people sabotage their merchant rivals, foil the plans of their cheating lovers, to simply get gold that was not theirs. A lifetime of struggling to survive had given me, like many others working in the underbelly of Egypt, a learned talent for theft. However, I had natural gifts that combined well with my career choice. I was small, agile, had keen sight and hearing, with more wits than the average boy my age.

I was soon the best pickpocket, thief, acquirer of items and information, in the whole city. I earned money from paid jobs, or from selling off stolen goods. No one ever cheated me out of pay, for they knew I could easily regain it should they dare. I did hold myself to a sort of code. I never harmed anyone, and never stole from those in need. All the money I earned went towards taking care of Zaya. I ensured she was always dressed in clean clothes and always had food in her belly. Mother, to her credit, was an excellent in those first few months. My sister never wanted for breast, she was constantly held, and sung to. It didn’t hurt that my sister was the happiest child one could hope for. Everyone commented on how little she cried, on how beautiful she was, how sweet. My mother was so proud. She glowed. We spent the happiest times as a family together in that first year.

But my sister got older, needing more time, attention and of course, food. I could afford a lot, and as I was starting to become a man, took over a lot. Mother fell back in to old habits. She found someone to procure the herb for her, using my money to pay for it. She didn't even use it to tell fortunes anymore, just to lay back in our cot and lose herself to the trance. She went out drinking and gambling, more often than not returning home very late. Sometimes she would be gone for two or three days at a time.

I found myself caring less; Zaya was flourishing as a precocious and beautiful child; she was my pride, joy and the center of my heart. While I still loved my mother, I became more distant from her the closer Zaya and I got. She seemed almost suspicious of my sister, as though she was bad luck. I couldn't understand it. Zaya was polite, bright, quiet and loving. I sent her to school, where she learned her letters and her numbers and many skills that were not immediately useful. But I knew they would be. I ensured she always had clean clothes, and that her hair was neatly tied. She looked just as good as the children who came from happy homes. Zaya was twice as smart as any of them though, a fact I took great pride in. She began talking early, her first words being "Bek" and "Horus". Horus was her favourite god; I often told her the story of her miracle birth and how Horus had been the last god I prayed to. I think she felt she owed her life, as she was very devout. I never had much time for the gods, but Zaya would drag me to temples all the time, for any little thing. One of her earliest birthday presents was a Horus effigy I carved for her. It was a clumsy thing, with only the hopeful idea of a falcon, but she wore it always.  

Life was not easy, but it was not as hard as it had been. We got by. I managed to dodge the law for the most part. Sometimes I would be fined or put to work somewhere. Zaya would have to stop school and work as a servant to get buy in the months I was away. I missed her terribly, the guilt of my unlawful lifestyle getting to me. However, without fail, when I returned I fell back in to it. It was second nature by now. I saw that it hurt Zaya for us to gain our living in such a way, but she understood I had little choice.

Mother was more addled than ever before. I still loved her, yet we became more distant the closer Zaya and I got. She seemed almost suspicious of my sister, as though she was bad luck. I couldn't understand it. As she began her journey to womanhood, Mother got even more suspicious of her. One night, Zaya was singing as she cooked our dinner, while I sat with Mother sewing a whole in one of Zaya's dresses.     
"The Mistress of the Underworld is pretty yes, she pulls Anubis from his throne and replaces him with a sewn abomination. I have seen it." I looked up at my Mother. She was chewing her nails, while her twitchy eyes darted about. True, Zaya was turning the heads of many boys her age, some mine and even grown men, much to my disgust. I went and sat beside Mother. She placed her hand in mine, and we sat quietly. It had been some time since we had simple sat together. She smelled awful, having was not bathed in days.

I got a small bowl, filled it with water, and went to my mother's side. I slowly stripped her dress away, revealing her scarred and boney body. I kissed her back and rubbed her with oil. I scraped off the dirt, before wiping her down with the wet cloth. She was quiet the whole time, moving her limbs as I asked, looking off distantly. When I had finished, I clothed her again in a fresh dress. Then I combed through her hair. It was very matted, with dirt and bugs in it. But slowly, gently, I released her tight curls. Then I braided them for her.    
"There, now you look like any maiden in the God's court." I smiled at her. The drugs had withered her, but she was still my beautiful mother. It warmed me when she smiled back.    
"Oh Bek. I love you."   
"I know."   
"Protect your sister. She brings you much pain. Much joy. Anubis' heart and my little impossible child."    
"Always impossible child. How am I impossible Mother?"    
"Have I never told you?" I shook my head. She laughed and pulled me to her breast. She ran her fingers across my hair, tight black curls like her own. I was reminded of my childhood, when things had been harder, but we had been closer.    
"Little child, impossible child. I was not to have children, it had been told. I bled for twelve days, and on the twelfth, when I cried to the Gods to release me, a falcon flew down beside me. I had been so still, it must have thought I was carrion. It came right on to my belly. I thought I heard it speak."   
"What did it say?"   
"Bek."   
  
I was silent. Perhaps she was lying. Perhaps it was a beautiful story crafted from a drug muddled mind. But perhaps it was true.  


	5. My Mother's Death

Life went on in this way. Until one day someone came to our door. Mother had been found in a gutter. I went to collect the body on my own. Zaya was at school, and I didn't want her to see this. As I approached, my heart broke gently. Like a large pile of feathers, being blown by a kind wind. I was not surprised that she was dead, but seeing her there: hair it patches, bony limbs at odd angles, dry sick on her chin, scabs all over her body from the scratches she would make; it made me so sad. I carefully picked her up, light as sack of grain, and took her to the Temple of Anubis. While the priests prepared her for the Afterlife, I went home. Zaya wept in to my chest, a young woman losing her mother before marriage or child birth is always hard. Not that our mother would have been much help. Still, as I stood there, dry eyed, I marveled at her sorrow. I was sad, yes, but I felt empty. A hollow tree in a swamp. 

The funeral was short, and simple. Seeing as we were poor, and my mother died with nothing, she went through only the most basic of funeral rites.  Only the priestess who brought Zaya into the world attended aside from my sister and me. I don’t know how she found out, we didn’t speak. But I appreciated her presence.  Put to rest in a mass tomb, with a small amount of gold to pay her entrance to the Afterlife. I put two effigies in with her, ones I had carved myself: Horus and Hathor. She never had much to do with them, but I felt some how they had meaning in her life. They helped her with the birth of her children, her legacy, and one helped her make a living, however dishonourable that living was.   
   
After the funeral, Zaya and I went home. We had our meal in silence, and then she went to bed. I was restless. I needed to move. I got up and walked around the city, then I found myself running. The sounds of people chatting, laughter, music, smells of cooking, of perfume, the lights of candles, snatches of colour against the blue-black of night, all washed over me. I climbed upon the roofs, and ran from one to the other, making leaps I would never attempt without a second thought. The wind was cool, the sky was clear, and the belly of Nut was in full view. I ran out of the city, to the outskirts, where forests grew, and I ran into a stream. Here I tripped, falling into the water. And here I cried. I screamed like a baby entering the world. The emotion was not concrete, there were no thoughts in my head. Tears just continued to stream, my chest burned and my throat wailed. I cried and cried, until I could cry no more. I lay down in the stream, letting the water wash over me. I felt it was washing away all the years of worry, pain and doubt. I could be new. I was dry and arid farm after a flood; full of potential.   
   
I returned home with a purpose. I woke my sister from her slumber, and although she glared at me, I declared my plan with exuberance.   
"Zaya, we're moving to Thinis." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinis was the first capital of Egypt. It's exact location is unknown, which I find very fitting https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thinis


	6. Living happily with frustration

We arrived in Thinis with high hopes. I promised Zaya that we would live honestly in Thinis; we no longer had Mother to take care of, and therefore wouldn't need to live in such an unstable manner. I may have no skills, but I was a fast, smart, agile man. I'm sure I could find some place that could put me to work. Zaya, with her devout love of the Gods and years of schooling, was looking forward to being at the residing place of most of the Gods and beginning her training as a Servant of the Gods. Obviously, she wished to join the Temple of Horus. Or, as with such a large city, one of the many Temples. We had sold our small number of belongings, I had taken out all of my saved money (some of which, as predicted, had been found and pilfered) and we arrived with just enough to buy a little one-bedroom home in a poorer district. It wasn't much, but we had hope of changing our fortune soon.   
   
However, two years later, and we were still in the same one room home. We had a bed now, that we shared, and a table with a chair. A few belongings, clothes, and enough food. But Zaya was not in training at any temple. She worked as a nurse, teaching children their letters and numbers. She was an excellent teacher, being very kind and patient, but I knew she could do more. Some women her age were already wives and mothers, many of whom also worked to support their new families. She could have been working as an archivist, but she had run in to the same problem I had when it came to more work. We were no one. We had no lineage, no contacts, nothing. Despite her aptitude, Zaya had been turned away from the Temple of Horus for not coming from a well-known family. I encouraged her to try others, but she ran into the same problem. It seems Thinis was run on elitism. I was even worse off, not having any schooling. I found the odd job here and there, often times moving or delivering things. Even that I found I was blocked out of, as no one could attest to my honesty thus I could be a thief. I know I was a thief, but they didn't know that.  

Frustration grew. I knew how I looked. Other men were married, had children, were working in their father's business or had struck out on their own. I was 26 and doing nothing. I fell into stealing again. Little things, sometimes food, mainly gifts for Zaya. The guilt of bringing her here, when we might have had better chances, a better life, in our previous home, weighed heavy. She would get cross with me for stealing. She had gotten more argumentative since Mother's death. Not that I believed this was a bad thing. Living with a mother who was suspicious of you your whole life must have been difficult. When we moved to Thinis, it was like Zaya became more comfortable in herself. We fought more. Not often, especially not for siblings, but we did fight. I couldn't just make all the decisions and have her go along with them. It was nice, actually, Zaya taking over more. I didn't feel as worried. I still was, of course, it was my job as her older brother to worry about these things, but I knew she could handle our expenses, taxes and the like. I'd never paid taxes before, obviously, and I couldn't do the math too well. Zaya handled that. I did the cooking and cleaning, seeing as I was home more often than not. We lived happily, despite the frustration of our position.    
   
It was announced, near the beginning of our third year in Thinis that Osiris was to pass the crown on to his son, Horus. There was much buzz and excitement in the months leading up to the coronation. People from across the Egypt came to Thinis. I found more work, just helping people move their belongings in to temporary homes. Thinis was always a metropolitan city, I was not unused to seeing many people dark skinned, brown skinned, and lighter brown skinned like Zaya and myself. But now I saw even more, even paler peoples, people with different hair and different eyes. And so many different cultures, who had different art, skills and even different ways of worshipping the Gods. So many different languages, and food too. It was amazing, and we all came together to celebrate the Gods. I had never known such collective excitement and peace. Zaya buzzed with anticipation.   
"What blessing that we shall see a new King in our lifetime."   
"I agree. All this work, we afford some more exciting meals and some new clothes."   
"And offerings for Osiris and Horus." She said meaningfully. I laughed her off.   
"I am more looking forward to the _Appearance of the King_. Horus is well known for his parties, I'm sure it will be a very joyous occasion."   
"Bek!" She laughed and pushed on my arm. I suppose I hoped a change in leadership would change our position, but I never expected it to. Horus would rule much like Osiris, and life for mortals would go on much like it always had. Such was everyone's expectation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll finally be at the actual movie! Boy, I didn't expect the "intro" to go on this long.


	7. The Coronation

"How goes the dress?" I asked my sister, as she got changed behind a partition. Her grunt of disapproval was my answer. "Not well then?"   
"This dress is hopeless. I'll need to buy some ribbon before I can even begin to make it suitable for the coronation. It was an older dress, but her best one, being blue with a decorated neck. However, it had been bought when Zaya was 15 and it was now too small and quite worn. She was never going to be satisfied with it, not for the coronation of her favourite God.    
"What ribbon would you like?" I asked.    
"Green, I think. It represents the lush life given to us by the Nile and reminds me of Mother. Oh, I won't have time to buy ribbon!"    
 "Hm? Why not?"    
"I'm taking the children to the temple for offerings. Most of them are too small to go to the coronation, so we're having a celebration beforehand. I won't be back until evening meal." She sighed.    
"Oh, I'm free. I'll buy the ribbon." I was treated to a knowing and disapproving look. "What?"   
"Promise me you'll buy it and not steal it." She said. I pretended to look hurt.   
"Do you think so little of your older brother?" She glared at me, using the face she used on naughty children. "I promise!" 

The market was bustling. All business stopped tomorrow and would not resume for ten days after the coronations day. Some businesses would resume, vital ones that could not be paused such as the selling of food, but everyone was getting their shopping of goods, offerings and the like now. So many purses to pick from. I resisted the urge, for Zaya's sake, but did take an apple from a fruit seller. It was bruised anyway. I perused the stalls, looking at ribbons and cloth, various greens but none seemed fitting. Prices had also been racked up for the occasion, and I could not bear to part with so much coin for anything less than the perfect ribbon.

A young man, around my age, walked past me. He was handsome, dark skinned like Thoth, and practically hairless. I had a preference for a hairless chest I found, although of course I didn't mind too much. It had been some time since I had indulged in physical pleasure. He caught me staring and smiled at me. I looked away and continued on. I had promised my sister I would buy her ribbons. Such things could wait for the upcoming celebration. No doubt there would be more than enough opportunity.

A dress caught my eye. It was emerald green, with hundreds of green, iridescent beads sewn on to it in beautiful circles. Zaya would look truly stunning in it. I wandered over, knowing full well we could not afford it. I was torn; as her doting older brother, I wished to give my sister all the jewels she deserved, but at the same time, I wished to keep my word to her. I realised, with a bit of pedantry, I could do both. I slipped the dress off the rack and ran home.

Zaya was not pleased.   
"Bek! You promised!" I held my hands up in innocence.   
"I kept my promise. I didn't steal any ribbon." I was hit, hard, on the arm for this.   
"You know that is not what I meant. Take it back!" She held the dress out to me. I had messed this up. I took the dress.   
"I just want you to look beautiful for Horus. Maybe then he would allow you in his temple." She gave me a forgiving smile, coming over to hug me. I stroked her hair gently, it was silky black and smelled like her. I found she always smelled similar to Mother, when Mother had washed. It was comforting. I gave her a kiss.   
"Sorry."   
"It's alright. Just return it."   
"Must I? Why not just wear it to the coronation?" She sighed and pulled away before replying.   
“I am not wearing a stolen dress to the coronation of the king. Egypt is entering a new era, so should we. It would not be right to enter the new era in the manner of the old." She made a good point. I agreed to return it. 

However, early the next morning, I returned with the dress.    
"Now, before you yell at me, let me explain: I went to the shop keeper, and explained I had stolen the dress. Yes, I know," I replied to her shocked face. I continued, "I offered him my services as a guard, to protect his goods in the future. He laughed, Zaya! He agreed! He let me keep the dress and told me to come by after the celebrations. I have a job!" I said and Zaya ran over to hug me.   
"I told you: the Gods provide us with all that we need."   
"Yes, their generosity knows no bounds." I said sarcastically. I had gotten myself a job no thanks to the Gods. Well, perhaps the shopkeeper was in a good mood because of the coronation. So, I suppose I could have thanked Horus. 

The streets were packed with people. I gripped Zaya's hand and pulled her through the crowd. With much pushing and dodging, we managed to get pretty close to the front. The anticipation of the crowd was palatable. Zaya practically glowed with excitement. Ra was high in the sky, with nary a cloud to be seen. It was hot, sweaty, the air thick with the smell of people, incense, perfume and the multitude of food offerings on the steps before us. We placed our offering, a measly gold ring with a red stone set in it, alongside all the others.

Finally, the Gods arrived. First came on Osiris, with Isis beside him. It was my first time seeing them so close. Osiris was brown skinned, with a large and flat nose. His eyes were kind, large with humour, and his hair was greying. He wore the  _Atef_  crown with two ostrich feathers attached and he held his crook and flail. He smiled brightly as he waved at the crowds. Isis was taller than her husband, holding herself with a powerful air. Her upper cheeks pillowed out, giving her a defined look. Her hair was brown, grown long and decorated with a delicate throne-symbol headdress. In her hand she held the ceremonial papyrus staff. They stopped at their thrones, on either side of a currently empty, slightly raised throne. Then Horus came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaya looks like Egyptian actress Soad Hosny, while Bek looks like footballer Mohamed Salah. Mohamed has this cheeky grin that suits Bek, and also seems to have the agility and flexibility. 
> 
> Osiris is based on Tawfik El Deken, while Isis looks like singer and actress Shadia (Fatma Ahmed Kamal Shaker).
> 
> You can, of course, imagine them as the actors in the movie, but if you are wondering about my descriptions, I went with actual Egyptians.


	8. A late arrival

I had never seen Horus before. I was shocked by his height. He must have stood almost 9 feet, taller than any other God. His long limbs were incredibly muscled, the definition obvious despite being relaxed. I suddenly felt the heat of the crowd very strongly. However, I doubt I was the first or last mortal to swoon at the sight of the God. His skin was brown, and smoother than marble. His nose was long, prominent, like a beak, and was a handsome feature of his face. I wouldn't say best. It would be hard to pick out his best. Would it be his strong jaw, thick eyebrows over playful eyes? His thick, black hair cut short but not so short it didn't fluff up with the wind. The way he smiled as though he had a secret just for you. How he carried himself with a confident yet relaxed air. He wore elaborate gold armour that glimmered in the sun, with a long black cape attached by a large clasp in the shape of golden wings. His shendyt was of dark brown, almost leather like material. It stopped just above his knees, revealing a tiny, taunting, amount of muscular thigh. Horus strutted across the raised temple floor to a deafening cheer. He basked in the glow for some time before sitting. 

All the main Gods were now introduced as they paid respect to the royal family. It was rather long and tedious, each God requiring a lot of pomp to fulfil their Godly egos. Thankfully the lesser Gods, those younger ones or ones who had not yet done great deeds or found their true essence, were not introduced. A lot were there of course, making up the royal court and the courts of the various main Gods. Some Gods were absent, such as Anubis who never left the underworld, and others who chose to stay to watch over the further reaches of Egypt. 

One notable absentee was Set. He lived in the Red Lands, the desert, having been sent there by his father, Ra, to protect Egypt from the various monsters and demons who threatened mortal lives. Set was a great warrior and had been crucial in winning the wars that had been fought when the Gods returned to Egypt. It was strange that Set would not attend his nephew's coronation, but perhaps his duties in the dessert had delayed him. 

The time came when Osiris stepped forward to greet the crowd.    
"Hail Ra, Lord of Light!" He called. We returned his prayer. "My father has seen fit to bless this day, as you all bless us, with your generosity." Zaya smiled at me. He was so close to us, it was amazing. I could see the kindness in his eyes; he wasn't just saying these words, he felt them. While I had little faith in the Gods, in that moment I felt that Osiris, at least, loved us mortals truly. He bent down to pick up two items from the many laid at his feet. He held up on, an elaborate broach with gold and turquoise.    
"A token from someone with little." He held up another, a simple gold ring with a red stone. It was ours. My sister tugged excitedly on my arm. "And one from someone with little."  He continued, "but when both die and stand at the Final Gate, what is their value then?" He held them both gently in his hands, as if weighing them. "I say they are equal. Symbols of lives well-lived. All are welcome to the Afterlife. This is my legacy. But today we crown a new King. And one day he will have a legacy of his own." He turned now, holding his arm up towards Horus. "My son, Horus, Lord of the Air." Horus stood while the crowd cheered. Even I found myself cheering and clapping along. He reached his father, who leaned forward to whisper something to him. I didn't hear it, but they shared a smile. Horus kneeled to receive his crown.

"Wait!" Came a deep voice. We turned to see a muscular, thick-set God walking through the crowd. "Wait! Sorry, I'm late." He was followed only by one guard, a God carrying what was presumably an offering. The crowd parted for him as he walked confidently through. His tone was jovial as he continued. "Ugh, three days to cross the dessert. And nearly one more to pass through all your admirers." The crowd laughed, along with Horus who seemed pleased that his Uncle was now here. Osiris greeted his brother with a warm embrace.

Words were exchanged and then Set embraced his nephew, clapping him on the back with pride. He indicated for his guard to step forward, who got on his knees and raised the box he was holding up. Horus took a hunting horn from the proffered box. He was a great hunter, whose eyes never missed, what better present to give him than a horn to sound his victories?   
"From the skull of a ram that flattened ten Gods slower than me." Set said.    
"It's beautiful." Said Horus.   
"Try it out." Said Set, stepping back. Horus held up the horn for all to see.   
"From Set!" The crowd cheered. Set spread his arms wide.   
"Come! Let Ra himself hear you!" And with that Horus positioned himself with one knee bent and blew long into the horn. The sound was deep and clear, ringing right across the temple grounds, despite the thousands of people amassed there. Everyone cheered as Horus held the horn up triumphantly. I saw Set say something to Horus, his face dark, that made Horus look confused. Then he and Osiris looked to the back of the crowd. I could hear marching, and the shouts of many voices. We turned and I could just make out a large group of people dressed in red with gold masks and shields pressing through the crowd.

An army. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the body of Horus is based on Olympic Javelin thrower  
> Ihab Abdel-Rahman. I thought that was fitting, since Horus throws spears with such accuracy and strength. (Also, the man is very tall and incredibly muscular, it's amazing. Check out the pictures of him in motion, they are stunning.)  
> However, his facial features are more based on this guy https://www.instagram.com/ramyrainier/?hl=en who seems to have the attractive playful smile going while being able to do dark and broody, which is pretty much Horus in a nutshell.


	9. A new king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and fighting in this chapter.

Some people screamed, some at the back must have run to their homes, but those of us trapped by the masses could only tremble. We were quiet as the army came closer. I put my arms against Zaya, as we were pushed forward by the crowd. We fell against the steps of the temple, the impact bruising my legs. But then the army reached us, and we were pushed back as the legion formed strict lines before the temple, separating us from our Gods. Zaya gripped tight to my arm, still protectively flung around her shoulders.

I was scared, the kind of fear where you don't know what you're afraid of, but you're pretty sure it will happen. Spears were presented towards us, not an overt threat, but a warning to stay out of whatever was happening in the Temple. I saw Osiris turn to his brother, confusion and hurt on his face. Set was calm. He held force a small rod, that Osiris took. In his hands it transformed into a long double headed spear. A meaningful look was passed between the brothers.   
"It kept me alive for many a night in the desert." Set said. He walked slightly away from his brother before turning to face him. In a voice loud enough for us to hear but carrying an intimacy, he said to Osiris,   
"Fight me."    
   
Horus stepped forward to grab his father, voicing his dissent but was silenced before he could reach him.   
"Stay out of this son." Osiris didn't take his eyes off of Set. "Why?"   
"In a thousand years of peace, what have you accomplished? A land of people who dream of nothing more." Was Set's insulting reply. Dream of nothing more? Every mortal always dreamed of more. We dreamed of so much. With the confidence that we would achieve the afterlife, that we would be rewarded for our mortal lives, we dreamed and reached and achieved or failed, but still we dreamed.

I was so angry I barely heard what Set, in his arrogance, said next.   
"It's my turn now."   
"I won't fight." Was Osiris' proclamation. "I love you, brother, with all my heart." With that he stabbed the spear into the temple floor and walked towards Set with open arms. In a flash Set pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed Osiris in the side. God and mortal alike let out screams of shock and pain. Isis ran to her husband's side, while her son cradled his father in his arms. They put cloth to his wounds, but I knew he would surely die. I had seen people stabbed before, though admittedly never Gods. Set strutted away, wiping his brother's golden blood from his knife as though it were but a minor nuisance. 

   
"Well," he said to the terrified crowd, "this truly is a big day for the family. I, Set, shall be your one true King." He spread his arms wide to the crowd, as though we would welcome this announcement. At our silence, annoyance showed clearly on his face. "King of All Egypt!" He indicated slightly to his dying brother. "Behold the fate of those who stand in my way." Now he turned to address the assembled Gods, who were also frozen in shock. "Gods," his tone held much menace and warning, "bow before me, or die."   
I thought this was it. That the Gods would retaliate. Many strong Gods were up, Nephthys, Sobek, Serqet, even Ra himself must come down at this heinous act. Yet, as I watched, I saw only fear and contemplation on the Gods' faces. Among the lesser and younger Gods, there were many who bowed with little hesitation. Thoth was among the first of the greater Gods to bow. Hathor and Nephthys were the last to bow. Yet they all bowed. My stomach sank. My heart seemed to disappear. So this is what we had worshipped. These were our Gods. Cowards.

Now Set turned on us.   
"Mortals, worship me or be enslaved!" And what were we to do? Abandoned by our gods, spears to our throats, our King and guarantor of the Afterlife dying before our eyes? We bowed.   
"My brother thought the Afterlife was a gift." Set announced, before shooting a look of disdain to Osiris. "I think a King should have higher standards. From now on, you have to buy your way in with riches earned." No one spoke. Most didn't even look up. But the announcement weighed heavy on us. For so many, this meant an eternity of wandering the desolate desert of the underworld. 

   
Set had his guard, the one attendant who had come with him, fit him with a strange, bronze shield and Set beast-headed staff. He slammed it down to gain Horus' attention. Tears in his eyes, I saw the Lord of the Air glare up at his Uncle. He gripped his fist tight, his father's blood dripping from it. Both Set and Horus looked at the spear Osiris had neglected to use.    
"It's yours now." Said Set. It was a goad. Yet, if indeed he was capable of warm emotions, I thought he sounded sad and oddly proud. His nephew threw off his cloak and pulled away from the arms of his mother and aunt, who had gone over to help her brother-in-law. He stormed over and took up the spear. He lunged it forward, to be deflected by Set's shield. Light glimmered off it as the spear glanced away. Again, deflected by Set's staff.  Horus spun around but was tripped by Set, who waltzed away like it was nothing. Horus stood and they exchanged more blows, but always he was deflected by his uncle. Who didn't seem to make any passes at Horus, except when defending. It was like he was playing with him. His use of a staff, instead of spear, also suggested he didn't want to hurt his nephew. Was it a cat and mouse, or was it the affection of family?

He backed up, shield before him, staff held up.   
"Is it true you still never miss?" Called Set. "Doesn't that get dull?" Now Horus looked up and held the spear. He paused for a moment, calculating the throw, the pulled his arm back. His muscles tightened in preparation and his face contorted with exertion. Right as he pulled his arm forward with the throw, Set tilted his shield. The sun glimmered off and Horus was forced to close his eyes. The spear shot past Set embedding into a pillar behind him. Had it hit, it would have been fatal. Set laughed.    
"I thought your sight was perfect." Horus looked astonished, and suddenly terrified as his uncle swung his staff above his head and towards him. Horus managed to roll away, and round to retrieve his spear. He swung it out of the pillar and with such force that when it collided with Set's shield, the shield shattered. Horus was thrown back by a blow from Set, stopping himself with the spear.

A glimmer from the side caught my eye. Nephthys had unfurled her colourful wings and wrapped them around the dying, or dead, Osiris and his grieving widow. Clearly, she expected this battle to end poorly. As Set's wife, I wondered if hse had known about this plot. She certainly knew how dangerous he could be. Horus grunted with exertion, while Set calmly side stepped him, tripped him and disarmed him. Horus barely managed to scramble out the way of the staff head slamming down. Set and Horus hit each other, the sound of the impact shaking me. Some people had begun to flee, their panic having them forget each other, trampling over people to escape. Some were cut down by the Red Army. I continued to watch, unable to tear myself away. Horus was a good fighter, but he was still younger and less experienced by Set, plus he had been surprised and just lost his father. He was losing this battle.    
   
He stood, and with a great cry, his body began to be incased in what looked like the burning embers of a fire. It transformed, becoming larger, having a golden shine, with a falcon head and splendid golden wings. It was breathtaking. Set, in turn, turned into his Godly Animal form. The Set beast; it looked to me like an evil jackal, with glowing red eyes. While Horus' form gleamed like polished gold, Set's was a shining black. They roared at each other. Horus took Set up in his arms and while Set fought hard, the air was his nephew's domain. They slammed into the temple pillars, damaging the structure. The battle flew across the courtyard, slamming into the ground, where mortals ran scattered screaming, or into the sides of the buildings. Zaya and I were pushed over and battered around by the terrified crowd. I hung on to her, trying to shield her from trampling, but there was nowhere for us to go. We were helpless. 

Eventually this battle of Gods returned to the temple, where a tired Set called out an order. His army bent behind him, angling their shields to the sun as he had before. The effect must have been blinding to Horus. He flung his arms up in front of his face, grunting in frustration. Set took this opportunity to batter Horus with his staff. Over and over until eventually the Lord of the Air was thrown back and towards the temple steps where I was bent over my sister. Horus' Godly form melted away and he was left panting on his back. Set stood over him. 

  
"I'm doing Egypt a favour. You're not fit to be king." Then he stood on Horus' chest, pushing away the fighting arms until he was kneeling fully over him. His hands reached forwards, towards Horus' face. The other Gods looked away. The crowd was in chaos, but those who were still watching turned their heads. I shielded Zaya's eyes. But I could not look away. I saw it. I saw Set pull out Horus' eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very prolific these past few days but I feel I may be slowing down. Not sure if anyone is looking forward to new chapters but if you are, they might be slowing down.


	10. The year that followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enslavement, war, torture mentions

I do not wish to recall the year that followed. But for the sake of the story, I shall attempt to express some of the pertinent information. To begin, Set had not meant what he said when he had ordered us to worship him or be enslaved. We were all enslaved, regardless of whether we bowed or not. Some were rich enough to buy themselves favour. Others proved their loyalty, often by betraying their fellow mortals. We were put to work, cutting stone, dragging it and then moving it into position for a big monument to Ra. Well, we were told it was to Ra but I believe it was more to Set himself. If he wished to honour Ra, he would not have murdered his son and enslaved his creations. Set went it war, on all the lands that had not yet bowed to the Pharoah by the Nile; he godless people, the renegade Gods and their cult followings. 

Many of the slaves had been people who came to Thinis for the celebration, and now war was waged in their homes, and they knew nothing of their loved ones. I felt for them. I was lucky. At first Zaya had been with me, which had been a blessing and a curse. I tried my best to help her where I could, but we were often whipped for no reason other than it pleased the guards. It pained me to see my sister in such a position. So, when it happened that Set's new architect, a man named Urshu, came to look for a maid, I put Zaya forward.    
"She can read, write, has an excellent memory and you won't find a sweet singer among all the temple priestesses." I remember the tears in her eyes as she went with him.    
"We're only going to be apart for a little while. I love you, Zaya." She smiled sadly at me, an 'I love you too' on her lips, but the horses' reins were cracked and the chariot pulled away. I didn't see her again for almost 8 months. 

As for the Gods, not all of them had been as cowardly as I had thought. Set had tried to get Isis to marry him, to secure his claim to the throne, but she had fled him. She had disappeared for some time, although word was she had built a tomb for her husband and buried him, despite Set's wishes he never enter the Afterlife. Many fought against Set, lead predominantly by his wife, Nephthys. The battles were grim, and eventually Nephthys and her rebel Gods were forced to retreat to her stronghold. They would spring guerilla attacks, often freeing a few mortals and taking them away to be protected. Assassinations were attempted by Gods and mortals alike. They failed, and we would have public demonstrations of their punishments. We were not allowed to look away. I still feel sick when I think about them. I don't think I ever won't. So many died in that year Set ruled, with nothing to pay their way to the Afterlife. I thought the underworld must be crowded with lost souls.    
   
Other Gods had chosen to stand with Set. Hathor, the supposed Goddess of Love and Joy, had become his consort. Serqet, that double-sided scorpion, had joined him. Perhaps this was why Set had allowed children freedom from the build, and instead they worked in the fields. Still, they were not free and some still died from exhaustion. Sobek was a surprise, that he would choose Set's underhanded methods over that of the rightful king. Many young and ambitious Gods happily joined his side, seeking to gain honour and glory.   
   
And some Gods fell into cowardice. While many believed Horus would be the one to save us, the heir to the throne had retreated into hiding. It was not until I had located Zaya, and snuck away to find see her, did I find out where the useless Lord of the Air had been.

Nearing the year anniversary of Set's rise to power, and the completion of his monument, there was to be a celebration. Which simply meant that we, the slaves, were to go and worship Set all day. This was when I would sneak away. We were untied from our bonds, shoved together and marched forward. I had not completely forgotten my thieving days. I managed to sneak away with no one noticing, and I ran through the predominantly empty streets to Urshu's house. It was unmistakable. Near the palace, on a hill, and large enough to a be a temple, it stood like a gloating symbol of the new world order. You were either so rich, or you were nothing.  

Urshu would, being part of the King's court, be going to the celebration and would take his guards with him but leave his servants behind. That's what I hoped, at least. I snuck around until I spied Zaya. I couldn't just go in though. I didn't know who else was in the room, or whether Urshu was still at home. I opened the shutter, letting the wind blow it in. Paper scattered everywhere. I heard Zaya tut in frustration. Footsteps.   
"You may not control the wind Zaya, but I think you can close a shutter." A man's voice,   
"Sorry my lord."   
"Pretty one," my blood boiled, "If I ever find my desk disordered again, I'll throw you outside to push stone, is that clear?" Disgusting. I heard his footsteps recede then him commanding someone to hurry up. Then the sound of a chariot pulling away. My sister sighed. I hopped round now to the front, where, as expected, there were no guards. So, I simple strolled through until I found my sister, her arms full of scrolls. She hadn't seen me yet. She looked well, far better fed than the slaves and no obvious marks of mistreatment. Her hair was loose, held back from her face by a simple tie around the temple. My heart ached with joy and relief. She looked up.   
"Bek!" She dropped the scrolls and rushed towards me. We hugged for the longest time. She smelled sweet, like perfume but still familiar. I must have smelled terrible; sweaty and dirty. She held me tight and laughed, tears falling from her eyes, as though she didn't mind. We were finally together again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy what I write, you could find more of me on my blog [earendil-elenion](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/earendil-elenion) or my writing blog [blankpagewriting](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blankpagewriting)


	11. The maddest of all plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue, probably boring if you're very familiar with the movie. Feel free to skip.

We sat and talked, staying in Urshu's study as she was the only servant allowed in there. I didn’t tell her much. I had little to share that would be pleasant to hear. She told me a lot more; she had access to information the slaves would never even hope to overhear. Isis had indeed built a tomb for her husband, then she had killed herself. Set had allowed her to be buried beside her husband, and left the temple alone. Horus had sequestered himself within the temple, and Set considered this amusing and so left him be. Nephthys' resistance was a thorn in Set’s side, and there were suspicions of a spy amongst his court. Urshu kept mentioning that all this wouldn’t matter soon, as Set had a plan. But Zaya didn’t know what it was, she only knew the look of evil glee on Urshu’s face as he said it.

"One day, I'm going to steal you away from him."   
"Is theft always the answer."    
"It is now."   
"Even if you could steal me away, where would we go? Set's armies spread all over Egypt, bringing death. We would never be free, unless you can steal all of Egypt away from Set."   
"I could try." She smiled, shaking her head slightly.   
"Only Horus can save us." I sighed, looking away. How, after everything that happened, could she still have faith in the Gods. Most had abandoned us. Those who hadn't, had failed to save us. Even Ra continued on as if nothing had changed.    
"You really believe the Gods care?" I whispered.    
"If Horus could come, he would." She insisted. I shook my head.   
"Horus could come, yet you say he hides in his parents' tomb like a spanked child."   
"He is blind Bek!"   
"So? I know many a blind mortal who was more than capable of fighting."    
“I want to show you something.”

Zaya dragged me to a balcony. She had me look through a strange contraption of two large glass pieces, held together with golden asps. She cranked a handle on the side, which adjusted the image. I saw Set, waving his hand at a still crowd of people. Behind him, elephants pulled carts piled high with gold.    
"Set's armies return with spoils of war. His vault will be unlocked tonight." I looked at her, confused. She couldn't mean...   
"The perfect time for someone to sneak inside." She did. She was insane. "They say Horus' eyes are kept there." Of course, Horus, our supposed saviour. I turned away. I couldn't do this. "He would have his power again." She pressed. I didn't want to disappoint her, but I wouldn't just be risking myself. If Zaya's connection to me was discovered, she might also be punished.   
"Steal from a God? It is impossible." I turned around, tried to look stern, to put my foot down. Her big brown eyes stared up at me. She smiled sweetly.    
"Don't worry. You can do anything."   


I found myself in Urshu's archives, filtering through papers I could barely understand. Most had drawings, floor plans of buildings I could make out, but the words and notes around them were a mystery to me. Zaya stood on small steps, flicking through them quickly. I found a scroll depicting a large pyramid, a strange stair and wheel mechanism, with a large fire pit built into it. I held it up.   
"What's this?" Zaya glanced at it.    
"Uh, Set's pyramid of sand. Urshu designed it so the door would be impossible to find, to protect the Set's essence."    
"His essence is in a pyramid?" That was odd. The core part of a God, their essence, was usually a part of that God. Like Horus and his eyes. It was the source of their strength. It was little wonder Set wanted it protected. I studied the plan.    
"So, the wheel mechanism is connected to the stairs?"    
"Yes, turn the wheel and the stairs stop moving." Said Zaya, coming closer to look. So, the stairs were in constant motion, that must have been an interesting set of wheels and cogs. I saw something odd about the entrance way. There wasn't one.   
"Where is the door Zaya?" She studied the plans for a moment.   
"The notes say it is constantly moving. You must know where it is before you can pass through. If you chose the wrong one, you'll be...crushed."   
"Wonderful. Does it say which is the door?" Another pause.   
"Whichever one through which you see the wheel in its centre, that is the door."    
"Specific."   
"Mmm."    
I looked over the scroll again, before re-rolling it and putting back on the shelf I had found it.

Zaya and I went back to looking. Eventually Zaya found the scroll we were looking for. She held it out for me to see, explaining the notes as she indicated the pictures.   
"There's a guarded, locked door on this side of the building. You could try to sneak in, but I think they only ever open it for Set."   
"How do they get the gold in?"   
"The gold enters via the trap doors through which the gold is poured into the chamber. They slide open by the elephants walking in a loop, pulling them open and shutting again once the cart is clear."   
"I'll hide myself in one of the carts. Shouldn't be too difficult."   
"Good plan. Then the gold filters down on to the beginning of a set of bridges, which sits over a larger pile. You should be careful to land on the bridge, or you'll fall down and I'm afraid you might die."   
"Yet you're sending me in anyway?" She ignored this. 

  
"The first bridge has these gems, I don't know the mechanism, but if a shadow touches them, the bridges jaws snap shut like a crocodile." I looked at the plans. It was indeed reminiscent of a crocodile, with very pointy teeth. To avoid that, I'd need to have no shadow. But in a dark vault, how would light be cast?   
"Isn't it pitch dark in there?"   
"Torches, presumably to trap anyone who did make their way in. Horus' eyes are a great prize, we can't be the first to want them." But we had plans, which would help. When does one not have a shadow? At night, when all is dark, and at noon, when Ra is at his peak. Torches would be helpful indeed.    
"Okay, second bridge?"   
"This one is lined, like the first, with Set beast-headed guard statues. However, if you step on this circle, they activate a sort of attack sequence."   
"Don't step on the circle easy."   
"And then Horus' eyes should be at the end."

We both leaned back. My heart was pounding with the thought. It was dangerous, more dangerous than anything I'd ever done before. Even if I survived the traps, there was the possibility of discovery, then the problem of reaching Horus. But as I looked at the hope and determination on my sister's face, I realised that the risk was worth it. What else was I do to, stay a slave hoping someone else would take the risk? Leave my sister with a master who coveted and belittled her? Sometimes you have to try the impossible, if you want impossible things to happen. 


	12. A thief once more

I kissed my sister goodbye as the sun began to set. I held her close, breathing in deeply before looking at her face. I etched it into my mind. Then I left. She had given me a rope and chain from  Urshu's  supplies, and it was  very fine  indeed. It must have had Gods' magic woven into it;  It felt almost weightless attached to my hip. She'd also fed me well, sneaking food from the kitchen for me. I hadn't eaten so well even before becoming a slave. I tried not to let the  thought  that it was possibly my last meal sour the taste.

I waited atop buildings near the vault for the carts to pass by.  My body stiffened quickly, as I had not held position for so long. I had been used to it, back in my thieving days. However, my pain and  pati ence  paid out, as the carts came by right below me. They had just two guards to drive, and two guards to walk behind. As the last cart approached,  I threw  a rock which distracted the two guards bringing the rear. Swinging the rope, I hooked to a higher building, swung and dropped. The landing was, as you'd expect, not soft. My already stiff body protested loudly but I ignored it.  With a sharp, angled tug, my hook came free and I  raveled  it up before burying myself into the gold. Then I could only wait until the gold would be poured in to the vault. I hoped I would have  enough  time to hook on to something, so I could lower myself down. 

Gold and  jewels  poked into me, my body twisted and  squashed  in weird places. It was an uncomfortable ride. I heard  the sound of wood and metal, faint shouts, and felt movement all around me. I was falling. But I couldn't  see  and  was being hit my countless treasures. There was nothing for me to do but hope. Thankfully, the gold hit a ramp, where I could push my legs against to poke my head through. I was approaching the bridge. I pushed away and rolled, just barely, on to the start of the first bridge. I looked ahead at the statues. They stood the same height as a God, crafted from a black metal, each holding a different weapon. Stuck to the top of one was most of a corpse. When I say most, an arm and most of a leg were missing. Their face had been spiked through, the hole sickening. They were too far away for me to smell, but from the decay and flies buzzing, I imagined it was unpleasant. I could make it blood stains and  smu dges  on the bridge. 

To calm my nerves,  I leaned my head over the side to see Set's spoils. The view was stunning. I was incredibly high up, two buildings at least, and  there piles almost a s high as the bridge. There  were  two torches on the bridge, and a few scattered all over the vault. It made the treasure glitter secretively. I found myself looking for the missing limbs but quickly shook my head. I did see what  was probably another body on  one of the piles.  It didn't help my nerves.  There was something skittering around on the floor, but I couldn't make it out. I decided, if it was in Set' s vault, I didn't want to know. I turned my attention back to my task. I took up a  torch  and  lifted it high above my head. My shadow disappeared. Then I carefully weaved my way across the bridge, the image of a large, sleeping crocodile never leaving my mind. I  did not  look  up at the unfortunate who had passed before me.  When I passed through, I breathed deeply. 

Now the second bridge. This one was easy, simply avoid the circle that triggered the mechanism. Before me was carved floor, a beautiful piece of art. There were many lines and circles, I couldn't make out which was the trigger mechanism. Lying on my belly, I looked across, twisting my torch here and there . Now I could see what was imperceptible from above. A grove ran around, in a circle, in the  cent er . Easy, I would go around. Which I did. I was confidently walking across the  br idge  when I heard the clinking of a mechanism. The guarding statues began to move, their very real weapons coming out to slice and stab. I rolled out the way of blade, torch forgotten, and had to leap  over a double blade. I gripped on to the legs of a  s tatue  and clung tight while it whirled around. Eventually they  came  to a stop. I was unsure how I had triggered the mechanism, so to be safe, I simply jumped from statue to  statue  until I reached the end. And came upon a third bridge. 

There had been no  third  bridge in the plan Zaya and I went over. I could see the Eye of Horus in the hands of a statue at the end, tauntingly held out. Only one though. Nothing was going right . Terrific. Zaya would  pray, but what God had the time to help a lowly slave and thief? I inspected the bridge, trying to find a hint to how this one was meant to kill me. Much like the previous bridge, it was difficult to see. I lay down again, but it was too dark here to make out any grooves. There was no point going back. I decided to run. My feet  touched  the bridge and just as they pulled up again, a panel fell away. I ran with each panel falling just behind me. The Eye was close, I jumped for it, snatching it from the hand of the statue. The panel beneath my feet fell away and I felt the stomach removing plunge of a fall. 

I cradled myself in as I landed on a pile of gold, scratching and bruising myself as I rolled. Adrenalin stopped me from feeling the pain. Skittering came towards me and instinctively I held out my hand. The Eye of Horus glowed blindingly, sending back the hundreds of  scorpions  that littered the vault floor.  Serqet . I only saw them for a moment before covering my eyes. In my hand, the Eye pulsed powerfully. It was cold, almost like ice but dry. When I felt I could see again, I stood, holding the Eye  out  with my gaze averted. Keeping the scorpions at bay, I snuck through the piles of gold. I needed to get out, but I had fallen too far to try to climb out the way I came. I looked for the door, the locked and guarded door Zaya had mentioned. Perhaps I could unlock it from inside and try my luck getting past the guards. I didn't like my chances. 

At that moment I saw something flitting about. A bird. A falcon. It looked disturbed, flitting back and forth in  an  unnatural manner. It must have flown in then gotten trapped.    
"Guess you really didn't know what you were in for either,  huh?"  But  how had it gotten in? I looked where it was hovering and spied a dark hole. A window perhaps, or  some other  usage. It looked large enough for me to squeeze through, and I could climb to it. When I got up there, I saw that a covering had been placed over it,  presumably trapping the falcon. I pushed the covering aside, wriggling through. I was high up, on some forgotten side of the vault. I attached my hook and  abseiled  down to the ground. Above me, the falcon flew out and towards the moon. 


	13. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really spoilers since it happens in the movie (and also why I didn't put the "Major Character Death" warning on this fic) but this is the chapter Zaya dies.

By the time I returned to Zaya, it was almost dawn. I was tired so I just went straight in without bothering to check for Urshu. Zaya stood by the desk, her back to me. Triumphantly I marched towards her when she turned.  I knew immediately that something was wrong.   
“I'm so sorry.”   
Suddenly guards burst from darkened corners as did Urshu. He strolled over to his desk, a look of mild irritation on his face.   
"As if using  _my_  house for your fornicating wasn't insult enough." He said. Fornicating? Did he believe Zaya and I to be lovers? Urshu held up a scroll. "You dare steal from the King? That's treason. I think we all know how the King punishes those who commit treason." Zaya choked on a sob at this. I tried to go to my sister but the guards held up their weapons towards us.  

  
"I pride myself on an orderly office, Zaya. You never did understand that, did you?" Urshu strolled between us, reaching a hand out to caress my sister's chin. She pulled away in disgust. His eyes flashed and he grabbed her neck. I cried out, stepping forward despite the blades pointed in my direction. Urshu glared at me as his hand moved down her neck to the necklace she wore there. He turned to her, contempt dripping from every word.    
"And this pathetic little trinket will save neither of you, I'm afraid. Set is your God." He whispered the last words, as if we didn't know. Tears fell softly from Zaya's eyes.    
"It was all my idea..." I started but Urshu yelled back.   
"Liar!" Zaya flinched at the sound. Urshu gave her one last glare before turning on me. His voice was quiet. "Give me back what you took." I looked at Zaya. She shook her head at me. Urshu caught our look and I could see a gleam in his conniving eyes. "Give it back, and I'll spare her life." I looked at him. I didn't believe him for a second, but I tried to look like I was considering it. I had to think of something.  I couldn't just give them the Eye, not after everything. But perhaps the Eye was a way out of this.   
“You want what I took?”    
"Bek, no!" I didn't look at my sister, I kept my eyes trained on Urshu. He smiled slightly.   
“Yes, if you would.” I shrugged.    
“Alright.” Then I stepped forward, holding up one hand while I placed the other over my sister's eyes, closing my own. The Eye pulsed cold in my hand. I heard the guards and Urshu let out a cry of pain and the clatter of weapons on stone. My hand closed over the Eye once more and I dragged Zaya out. We ran outside where I spotted the chariot outside, still horsed by luck. I hopped in, Zaya behind me, and cracked the reins.

As we pulled away, an exhilaration filled me. A feeling of triumph. We had done the impossible; stolen the Eye of Horus from our evil God Pharaoh, and were now on our way to return it to the rightful heir. We’d saved Egypt. People would love us. There was my beautiful sister, laughing beside me. I laughed back at her. Finally, after so long, we could be happy again. But then I heard a sickening sound. Indescribable in the way it turned my heart cold in a moment. Zaya's face changed from joy to blank shock. We both looked down. An arrow was sunk deep into her chest. As she sank down, I grabbed her. In my foolish need and shock, I grabbed the shaft and pulled it out. Thankfully its tip was thin and pinted, not doubled edged. Blood pillowed out, and pink bubbles escaped the wound. Zaya held on to me weakly, her eyes wide. Words of regret, apology, love spilled out of my confused mouth as I held her. She tried to speak, no sound coming out. But I knew what she wanted to say.   
  
_“Horus.”_

Holding on to her body while regaining control of the chariot, I did as she said. I went to Horus. I followed the path Zaya had outlined to me before I’d left for the Vault. To follow the marshy lands by the Nile, and out towards a road no one took. As my sister's blood seeped into my shoulder, a mad plan started to form in my mind.  I don’t know how long it took to reach the tomb of Osiris. It was the lone building in a neglected land. It was large though still small for one who had ruled for so long and was so beloved. His face was carved on the outside, looking down kindly as the chariot pulled in front. The morning sun was still behind the tomb, so it was shadowed and oppressive. I could hear nothing, no bird song and even the wind seemed to be hushed in solemnity. The silence was unnerving. 

I gently lowered Zaya's body to the floor of the chariot. Her eyes were closed, a blessing under the circumstances. Her face seemed to frozen in pain.  She was too pale, her mouth hung slightly open slightly, her hair was messy and her limbs fell strangely across her body. She barely looked like my sister at all. Only her nose seemed right. Like me, her nose was prominent but hers ended with a slight hook. It always reminded me of a dew drop on the end of a leaf. A ball clenched over my heart as I looked at her. My sister, the only thing I had in this world, my life, my love, had passed in to the underworld. I would never see her again. I looked up at the tomb. My hand clenched around the Eye, which still felt cold despite the long journey in my fist. The rarest of opportunities had been given to me.

 I was going to bargain with a God. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who have left kudos and comments, I honestly thought no one was interested or liked this so that just makes my whole gosh darn day. 
> 
> The bubbles mean she was shot in the lung (saw that on a crime show once). No one talks with a hole in their lung, as far as I am aware.


	14. The Tomb of Osiris

The steps, human sized, were littered with offerings. Some gold and jewels, mostly food people could hardly have spared. Were they for Osiris, hoping for help beyond death? Or were they for his son. There were clearly no fresh ones and the smell of the fruits and meat that had been left out in the sun was sickening. With the tomb in such a state, I was starting to have doubts Horus was even here. Would a son really let his father's tomb be in such a condition? Yet I found the large, round door to be partially open. I slipped in. 

   
It was cold in the tomb, sending a chill running over my skin. Water ripped faintly in the distance, to a great depth. A leak perhaps, from the marshes above. It was said Isis built this herself, maybe she had not done a perfect job. Inside was made of obsidian, with gold as the decoration. A large Osiris head, grimmer and more foreboding than his kind outward image, stared directly at me as I entered. It made me deeply uncomfortable. I was not meant to be here, in this place of mourning and worship. Yet my heart was in mourning, so perhaps this was the perfect place for me to be. Torches that lined the steps down into the tomb flickered dully as I passed. The tomb seemed to sink down into the ground, but there was a platform on which two golden sarcophagi sat.  The closer one was Isis, and although I could not see clearly, I knew the one beside her was her husband. My steps were slow and soft; my sandals making faint leather sounds on the stone. I approached the sarcophagi reverently.  

  
"I don't need any more worshippers." Came a deep, bitter voice. "Tributes that rot and stink." I couldn't see him, but I assumed it must have been Horus. So, he was here after all, cowering in his parents' tomb and feeling sorry for himself. "Unless you brought more wine, get out!" Anger blossomed in my stomach.    
"I'm no worshipper." I spat. There was a pause where my voice echoed angrily around us.    
"What are you? Some thief?" Came Horus' reply. He seemed vaguely interested now. I laughed bitterly.    
"Yes. A thief." Silence. "I have something Set took from you." I released my grip on the Eye slightly, and it flickered in my hands. I heard Horus gasp in surprise. He had felt it, seen a glimpse of the tomb as I saw it, in that moment. I saw him now, as he stood from behind his father's sarcophagus. A brown cloth bandage was tied across his eyes. He wore only a shendyt, using a thick woolen blanket to keep his back and chest warm. His hair had grown out since last I saw him, messily held back by the bandage. Using his hands to feel his way, he walked towards me. I slipped the eye in to the back of my top. He wasn't going to like what I did next, and I had a feeling I was going to need to dodge very shortly.  

  
"No mortal could rob Set's vault." Horus' said as he approached. "You pilfered one of my follower's corpses."   
"They never even got close." I felt icy in my anger. It had blacked out the pain and sadness, shielding me and making me bold. His head snapped towards me.    
"Give them to me." He ordered, hand reaching out. His chest was revealed, smooth and well defined, despite the year of wallowing in a tomb. He wasn't going to get it that easily.    
"Not yet."    
"Give me my eyes." He shuffled blindly closer, his voice cold. My heart leapt to my throat for a moment. I swallowed it down. I had nothing left to lose.   
"I have a proposition."    
"You bargain with me?" Horus yelled the last word, dropping the blanket. A spear I hadn't noticed in his hand sweat out meet me, which I dodged just in time. He swung it around to slice at me, and I rolled away. He swung blindly again, missing me entirely. I trotted backwards behind the sarcophagi.   
"You're lucky I'm willing to; you couldn't strike a three-legged elephant." He grunted at my taunt. I heard his bare feet taking tentative steps towards me.    
"You want a reward I suppose. Gold?" He was trying to bait me into revealing my location. I thought I'd give the blind God a little hope.    
"Gold I can steal." I jumped from the expected lunge. But the next onslaught of blows surprised me. I expected him to be more hesitant, but he simply stabbed again and again as I rolled away. In frustration at not impaling me, Horus slammed the spear heads into the platform and dragged towards me with an cry. I rolled to the edge of the platform, raising myself on one arm and holding my breath. Horus paused, listening for a sound of my fall or movement. Carefully, I picked up a piece of rock that had been loosed from his attack. I threw it behind him. When he turned I rolled back on to the platform, standing up to dodge a well-placed swing from the God.

    
"There's someone I want saved." The spear slammed into a pillar beside me. Horus paused after this.    
"From what?" He said. I swallowed.    
"Death." Horus exhaled deeply.    
"Didn't your father teach that death isn't the end?"    
"It can't be done."    
"Well figure it out! You're Horus, Lord of the Air!" Gods had some power over life and death, even weakened, disgraced ones. Zaya had only just passed into the underworld. She might even still be lingering between the veils.  I had his eye. He would bring my sister back to me. Or kill me for trying. Either way, I would see her again. I turned around, walking away so he heard my footsteps. "Or maybe I'll just toss what I have in the Nile."   
"Wait." My heart beat in my ears as I turned to him. He was looking down, spear pointed down and out, his smooth chest on display. Perhaps it was the lighting, or my hope, or the moment, but I thought he struck a rather impressive figure.    
"Bring her to me." 

 

I ran outside to gather my sister's body. She was stiff, but not yet solid. She even felt warm. But perhaps it was the sun. Horus had me place her down at the foot of Isis' sarcophagus. He laid his hands over her chest, muttering words over her. Some I couldn't hear, some I couldn't understand. I just held her face in my hands and searched it for any sign of her return. The memory of her birth came to my mind. If only she would take a breath.    
"Stay with the living. Stay with the living. Stay with the living." Horus said, before sitting back with a soft sigh. "She's gone beyond where I can reach her. " He seemed genuinely regretful. I wouldn't listen.   
"But you're a God."   
"Gods may live a thousand of your years, but we cannot cure mortality." He leaned away. "It's time for her to walk the path." He meant, of course, the path of the underworld. To pass through the gates until she came before the Gate to the Afterlife. He was giving up and I felt all meaning slipping away from my life.    
"There must be something you can do."   
"I've done all I can." Horus replied, frustration mounting. He got some incense in a bowl and said a prayer for Zaya. A prayer to help her navigate her way to the Afterlife. Normally such prayers would be said by priests, with many preparations to help her pass through the Underworld. Tears came to my eyes. She died a slave. She died with nothing and had no way to pay the fee for the Gate. She would be cast out into the dessert of the Underworld to wander for all eternity, lost and alone.  

  
"Now give them to me." I turned in horror to see Horus holding out his hand. He had the audacity, in my time of pain, to demand of me payment when he had given me nothing?   
"You've done nothing!" I yelled, as I stood and stormed away. Horus turned to the sound of my voice.   
"My eyes." He seemed to beg. Pathetic. I stopped and turned on him, venom seeping into my words as tears splashed down my face.   
"Spend the rest of your days wandering around sightless."   
"Give."   
"I have nothing to lose."   
"Me."    
"Do you understand?!"   
"My."   
"I will do anything to see her again or I will die trying!"    
"Eyes!"   
Horus grabbed my arm. His whole hand fit around my bicep and the force with which he gripped caused me pain. The shock shut me up. Terror replaced it. A terror I thought I couldn't feel because of my grief. 

  
"You want to hide from me?" He asked. "Learn to talk less." Then his other hand came up, fingers crooking. I pulled the Eye from behind me and placed it in his hand. I was dropped as his greedy hands grabbed it. The eye glowed brightly for a moment as it returned to its socket. Horus gasped like a man coming up for air. He seemed very pleased as he turned to me.   
"Where's the other?" Now I had a problem. He was already mad at me, and I had just proved to myself that despite losing everything, I could still feel fear. I tried to stutter out an explanation as he rounded on me.    
"Where's the other?" He asked again, more threatening this time.    
"Well, I'm not exactly sure but I.."   
Horus' hand gripped my throat. 


	15. A favour from Anubis

I was now dangling by my neck in the hand of an angry and bitter God. I had no Eye and therefore nothing to  bargain  with. I was certain I did not want to die, not at the hands of Horus. Spots of light came to my vision.    
"You must hate Set for what he did to your father." I found myself saying. Chocking out more like. This only seemed to anger Horus more as he then lifted me up to be eye to eye with him. Then I remembered the plans. "The pyramid. I know how to get into Set's pyramid." I'd caught his attention.    
"How?" I couldn't breathe.    
"How?" My vision was blackening. I gasped and tapped at Horus' hands. He went 'oh' as though it was just a silly  accident  before lowering me  gently. His grasp  of my neck loosened but remained firm. 

I took some deep breaths, letting my vision clear a little before beginning to talk, fast.   
"It's where he keeps his power locked up, right? If I could get you inside, could you kill him?" Horus let go of my neck.   
"How would you do that?" I knew I'd gotten his interest.    
"I saw the plans."   
"Just saw them?"   
"I have a good memory." He scoffed at this. But then he gave me an inquisitive look.   
"Tell me." I saw an opportunity. Crazy, perhaps, but I did have nothing to lose.    
"I'll show you."   
"Go on." Horus pushed. His one eye gleamed. He was hungry for revenge. I was hungry too  though.   
"If  you bring Zaya back!" I held his gaze. He seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly. I held my breath.   
"There may be a way." I took a breath.    
"Okay. How?" Horus walked over to Zaya.  Warily,  I followed. He looked down at her body for a while. Then he picked up the blanket he had  dropped  and  wrapped my sister  in  it. He took great care, being very gentle so as not to disturb her eternal rest. Then he sat beside her and took off his bandage.    
"No one can leave the Afterlife once entered. We cannot delay the judging once someone reaches the final gate. But the journey through the Nine Gates all depends on the person." As he said this, he plaited his bandage in such a way it would fit more easily over one eye. I nodded along; the trip through the Underworld varied depending on a person's life and heart. The  more  convoluted  a person's heart, the more convoluted their path would be.    
"Zaya was a slave, that  must slow you down. Her regret would be not fulfilling her wish of being a  Servant of the Gods, or seeing you return to power." Horus nodded. "Why does it matter?" I asked.   
"Only the King can ask Anubis to turn back. If I can kill Set and take back the crown before your beloved reaches the final gate, I might be able to save her." My eyes widened. He could do it. He could bring her back. 

  
"But she was a good and kind soul. I doubt these regrets will her slow her down much." Horus mulled this over. He seemed to come to a decision, gathering the incense dust that he had burned for Zaya's passing. He muttered in a language I could not understand; it sounded like wind rustling and rain falling. Three words I understood at the end.   
"Anubis come forth."    
A sandstorm seemed to start before my eyes, right inside the tomb. It was small, as tall and wide as Horus. I held up my hand to shield my eyes from the stinging sand. Horus stood stock still.    
"Lord of the Air." Came a voice as cold as the tomb. To my horror, I saw Anubis standing where the sandstorm had been. Unlike the other Gods, Anubis remained in the Underworld a majority of the time. He stayed in a beast-human form, with the head of a wolf  but all black over him. He stood even taller than  Horus and  made my blood run cold.  Horus bowed his head.   
"Lord Anubis."   
"Why does the Grandson of Lord Ra call me forth from my duties?" Seeing a canine mouth move to make human words was most perturbing. I could only stare up at him in horror. If he  noticed my presence, he did not make it known.    
"I beg a  favour ."   
" F avour ?"   
"A mortal named Zaya has recently passed into the Underworld. I ask that you slow her journey as much as you can." A growl came from the other God.    
"You dare ask me to  intervene in the path of a mortal's death?"  Horus kept his head down. Even he was afraid of the God of Death.   
"No. I merely ask you slow her journey. Ensure she take the long way. I only ask for time, nothing more." He was stuttering. Anubis ' chest rumbled deeply. I could see my chance slipping away.

  
"The Underworld must be crowded since Set took over." Both Gods looked at me with surprise. Anubis, perhaps because he had not noticed, and Horus with horror mixed in for my insolence. I thought of Zaya and felt brave. "Horus can change that, if you help him. Please." I bowed my head now. I didn't want to see the looks I was receiving from the two Gods. There was a long silence. Finally, Anubis spoke.   
"You would restore the rules of your father?" He asked Horus. The one-eyed God seemed stunned before nodding. Anubis seemed pleased. "Then I will do you this  favour . I expect great things in return, Lord of the Air." The wolf-headed God gave me one last look before the sandstorm that had brought him here reappeared. Horus and I stood staring at where he had been for some time. 

Eventually I looked at Horus. He gave me  a  c urio u s  look . His  gaze  was piercing, as if he could see through me. I was suddenly aware of how small I was, and how large he was. It didn't help that everywhere the  shendyt  didn't cover seemed to ripple with muscle. Then he went and pulled on his sandals and a leather shirt, grabbed his spear and a water skin before turning back to me.   
"Help me move this slab." he ordered as he knelt. He gripped the edge of a step, so I followed suit. "Push." We pushed. I don't feel I made much of difference, as the slab moved easily out of position with very little effort. Beneath it was treasure more beautiful than anything I had seen in Set's tomb. Gold, silver, copper, all woven together to form beautiful images of animals, or  jewel ry . Treasure for the Afterlife worthy of the Gods.  Horus roughly shoved these treasures aside before gathering Zaya up in his arms. He carefully placed her down. I saw now what he intended. She was not embalmed, and leaving her body out would invite the wolves, jackals and dessert dogs to feed on her body. She would remain in the cool tomb, hopefully somewhat preserved. Still, we would have to hurry if we wanted her to return to a suitable body. I stroked her cheek in a final goodbye.   
"I will see you again." I whispered. 

Horus stood.   
" Try to keep up. "  He  said, striding out of the tomb. I followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horus is pretty bloody cocky for a half-blind wallower in self-pity, huh?
> 
> I mistakenly started writing hawk instead of falcon a few chapters ago. I can't seem to get a straight answer about whether Horus is depicted with a hawk head or a falcon head but wikipedia says falcon so that's what we're going with. If you google "Egyptian Hawk" or "Egyptian Falcon" the first result is Horus for both so shrug emoji I guess. (To be fair, I might just get Horus cos I've googled him a lot....)


	16. The journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've reached a point where the story is more my original work and less the plot of the movie. I hope people continue to enjoy it~

Horus took the steps out three at a time. I had to triple step in order to keep up with his ridiculously long strides. However, he paused at the chariot outside.   
"Are these your horses?" He asked. I looked at them, white and clean with a chariot more gold than was probably practical. Was he serious? He looked at me and realisation seemed to dawn. "Ah, of course not. But I suppose they are yours now, for all intents and purposes?" He seemed mildly amused.    
"You could say that."   
"Then you won't mind us using them." He strode over to the chariot, taking up the reins. I hesitated.    
"I don't think that chariot was built with Gods in mind." I wasn't sure it could hold his weight. He was large even for a God. Horus looked down at the chariot, assessing it.   
"It will do. It will be a lot faster than going there on foot."   
"We're going to take a chariot all the way to Set's pyramid?" That didn't seem like a very smart or viable option. Horus was supposed to be a God of war with great tactical skill. I had seen his abilities in the temple, when he had almost grazed me many times despite being blind. He shook his head at me.   
"There is somewhere I must go first. If it goes well, this journey will take but a few days." The sun had moved beyond the tomb, and he stood gleaming in its radiance. His eye was shadowed by his brow, yet still shone bright, like the moon on a cloudy night.    
"And if it does not go well?" I asked. I like to be prepared for all eventualities. Horus did not answer.

With a sigh I got on to the back of the chariot. There was not much room behind Horus, and to be honest, I did not want to face a journey with his muscular and toned back that was barely covered by the straps of his shirt. Not to mention his large bottom to which his shendyt hugged. I shouldn't have been thinking of such things, but grief does strange things to people. I shoved past him, to stand in front of him. Horus grumbled in surprise but placed his arms on either side of me as he cracked the reins. I realised my mistake too late. Now I had the muscles of his arms tantalisingly close to my face and had to not think about what my back was often bumping into on the journey. However, soon enough, I was concentrating more on the aches in my body from the previous night's falls and the more recent dodging and choking. I was also concerned with the way the chariot seemed to wobble unnervingly beneath us. We headed away from the tomb, and even further away from Thinis. I saw an oblong-like mountain ahead. As we got closer, I could make out a great ring upon its peak. We came into an area dense with trees. We were not far, perhaps another hour, maybe less, from the foot of this mountain when the chariot began to moan. It screeched, rattled, and finally buckled completely. The floor gave out and Horus and I fell backwards. The horses continued to run on, startled by the noise. Horus got up quickly and grabbed their reins. I picked myself up from the dirt, thankful I had escaped with mere scrapes and more bruising.    
"I did tell you."    
"We got this far, didn't we?" Horus snapped back. I shut my mouth, still wary of his hands on my throat. He stomped to the horses, unbridling them carefully and slapping them into the trees. I watched them wistfully. They seemed eerily bright in the shadowed growth, and I longed for their freedom. If I succeeded in helping Horus, I would have that and my sister. I needed to remember that.  

  
"Come." Commanded Horus. I followed after him towards the mountain. At first, we didn't speak much and that suited me fine. I was too busy wallowing in my pain, worried about what I had gotten myself in to and grieving my sister. Eventually the sullen silence got to me and I tried to make conversation, starting with something that had played in my mind for some time.    
"So, what exactly is your plan?" I asked. Horus strode on, not even glancing at me. But he replied anyway.   
"To kill the God of the Desert, we must kill the desert itself?"    
"Kill the desert? How do you kill the desert?" Horus turned to me now and gave me sly smile.   
"With you, my little key to revenge." I did not appreciate the condescension.    
"I am not an object. I am a person." I said. Horus hummed as though this was a novel idea to him.   
"A person who knows the way into Set's pyramid. Once in, I will put out Set's fire, his essence. Then I will return to Thinis and defeat him." We walked along in silence for a little while after that. Fire burned in my limbs as I had to keep up a fast pace in order to maintain speed with the God. It occurred to me that there was a faster way to get there.   
"Hey, can't you fly? Why not fly us to the mountain?" Horus ignored me. I suppose he didn't want to waste his energy, or perhaps he enjoyed making me hop-skip in order to keep up.    
"Why are we going here, instead of directly to Set's Pyramid?" I saw Horus' muscles tense and relax, as though he was taking a deep, calming breath.    
"I must go to my grandfather's. He'll help us with our task."   
"Your grandfather? You mean Ra, the Sun God, Ra?" Horus nodded. Ra sailed the sky, pulling the sun behind his boat and fighting the demon Apophis at night. The idea that we would be able to just fly up and meet seemed absurd to me. Then again, so had bringing people back from death until this morning.   
"So why here, to see Ra? Why not some other mountain?"    
"This was Ra's first place of worship. When the sun sits between the ring, I will be able to talk to him."    


The sun was well passed its peak by the time we reached the mountain's base. I had to tilt my head far back in order to try to see the top. It was practically straight up the whole way; you'd need to be a goat to climb it with ease.  I glanced over at Horus, who was glaring up the mountain.    
"It seems like flying would be useful right now." I said to Horus.    
"Without both my eyes, I cannot transform." He snapped at me. "I need to pray for strength." He added, quieter. I gave the mountain another look.   
"That's not encouraging." I muttered. Horus walked to the cliff and began to climb up. I tied my rope to my waist, using the hook as a grapple and followed suit.    
"You stay down here." He said to me, pausing for a moment.    
"What, to get eaten by wild dogs or have Set's guards find me? I don't think so." Was my reply, as I continued to climb up the side of the mountain. It was quite difficult, but I was a good climber.    
"If you fall, I cannot catch you." Came Horus' warning. He did not sound particularly concerned for my wellbeing.    
"Then I won't fall." I snipped back. We went back to climbing in silence. My muscles ached in different places now, but adrenaline kept them going. A few times I slipped, but never fell to the point the rope and hook were needed. Horus was near and caught me once. He didn't slip at all, which I found surprising. Surely it would be harder to find handholds and footholds when your hands and feet are so big? It wasn't a particularly large mountain but it must have taken us a few hours to reach the top. The wind whipped mercilessly around us. It was much colder up here, I began to shiver. Ra was making his way towards sunset, and his golden orb shone right in the middle of the ring. I saw now it had spikes around it, like the rays of the sun. Horus walked towards it, ready to speak to his grandfather. I was full of energy. If I had to describe my emotions, it would anxious and excited, although they were much more complicated than that. No mortal had seen Ra since the beginning of creation. If I were to see him, would I lie to tell the tale? Would I cry with awe? Should I thank him? Oh, thank you very much Great Sun God Ra, for, you know, making everything.

Horus kneeled before the ring.    
"Great Ra, know my name." Began Horus, in an intimate whisper. It was as though Ra were beside him, rather than sailing through sky beyond our sight and reach. There was nothing. I thought nothing of it until I saw Horus look around in distress. He must have expected something to happen. He leaned his head forward and brought his hands before him. He whispered now, so I could not hear him, but I suspected I wouldn't have been able to understand even if I could. Horus fell forward, and I stepped towards him with concern. To my brief horror it looked as if Horus was combusting, until I remembered I had seen this before. His body shone with fire and grew larger. His skin became gold, like plated armour, and his clothes melted away. His face transformed into the head of a falcon, with armoured plates instead of feathers. Great wings sprouted from his back, each feather outlined like a skilled carving. He turned around to face me. With the sun behind him, glinting off his wings and head, he was practically blinding. I stood in awe of his inhuman form. It was terrifying and beautiful, like looking at a great waterfall. Such a majestic, uncontrollable force of nature that does good, but could destroy without a second thought. You'll understand then why I backed away when he strode towards me. However, I had forgotten I was on the edge of a mountain. My arms whirled while my stomach and heart disappeared in terror. There was a great gust of wind, the sound of slicing, and I was falling.

Falling upwards, with great, golden arms hooked beneath mine. I must admit I screamed. But I was gripped tighter and Horus made a sort of shrieking noise of annoyance. I stopped screaming, but that did not eliminate my terror. Egypt was falling away beneath me and we were swooping higher and higher. The sky turned black, and I could see Nut's belly as though the sun had set, despite it not sinking below the horizon yet. My fear melted into wonder. I cannot describe the beauty of it. Being able to see the disc of Egypt beneath you, feeling the cold of the sky on your skin with the warmth of a God at your back, the stars that tattoo Nut's belly getting brighter as you fly through golden dust. It is all too breathtaking, too beyond experience, to communicate. Horus flew confidently towards something I could not see at first, but as we got closer, I saw the great barge of Ra. While I saw no water as we approached, there was a water like breach around the base of the barge. It was impossibly large, at least ten of the pharaoh's boats long. It was black and carved with many stories I could just make out as we prepared to land. However, I noted there were many blank spaces on it. Left for stories to come, I wonder. There were statues running all along the edge. Effigies of the Gods, perhaps to keep Ra company on his solitary sail.

There was a great throne near the prow of the barge, and at the foot of the great steps that lead to it, what appeared to be a bundle of rags. Horus turned his back on this bundle, landing with less grace than I'd have expected. He plopped me down like a heavy sack he was weary of carrying. He turned around as his form returned to the human-like one I was used to. I saw his face for a moment before his back was to me, and it was full of trepidation.    
"Stay in my shadow." He commanded.    
"Why?"   
"Just do as I say." He hissed. Another argument was on my lips when my arm briefly left his shadow. I pulled back with a hiss of pain, as it felt as though it had been burned. I looked at the pink skin in wonder. I could hear a scraping sound, of metal of stone, and looked up. I saw now that the bundle of rags a was a stooped over person and the sound was them sharpening an old, worn spear.  Horus knelt down, and I quickly ducked to stay in his shadow.   
"Hail thou, Great God Ra." He said with reverence. My head snapped up. Ra? Was that stooped figure Ra, the creator of all, the Sun God, who battled the demon Apophis every night? He looked the same size as a mortal. His voice replied to Horus, emanating age, wisdom and power.   
"Normally, when a bird lands on my boat, I kill it before it can shit."


	17. The Sun God, Ra

Ra chuckled deeply at that. I laughed too; it was rather refreshing to have Horus be talked down to for a moment. The laughter stopped.   
"What is this, you dare bring a mortal to the source of creation?" Ra said sternly. Horus stood awkwardly from his kneeling position. He shifted like a boy in trouble.   
"He's valuable to me; I could not leave him behind." He replied. That felt odd, although I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. I had, after all, offered to help him enter Set's pyramid to exact his revenge. But I had spent all my life, and especially the last year, thinking that most of the Gods cared nothing for mortals, that the idea of being valuable to one seemed bizarre. Yet, after ordering me to stay at the bottom of a mountain, he had flown me from its top to Ra's Sun barge. Something seemed to flutter in my chest, like a leaf falling from a tree, but I ignored it.  

  
"Why have you come?" Asked Ra.    
"I would only ask something of you." Said Horus, in a quiet, humble tone. It sounded humble at least but felt a little disingenuous. Evidently Ra felt the same because his reply was,   
"Ah well, in that case, I shall stop what I'm doing and heed you bidding." He pushed back the hood on his cowl and leaned back to send his grandson a sarcastic smile. His skin was almost as black as the night sky. Age spots flecked his bald head, coming out gold and bronze and making him reflect Nut's belly above us. His face was deeply wrinkled, with frown and laughter lines from centuries of life. I had never known my grandparents, but the awe and love I felt for Ra in that moment seemed to me like that of a child looking upon their grandparent. Here was one who had lived for much longer than I could fathom and had done many things that I thought great. Without him, I would not exist. Neither would Horus, who was trying to appease his grandfather.    
"Grandfather I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect."   
"You don't know the difference." I had to laugh at that too. Horus being chided like a babe was amusing.

Ra smiled at us briefly before a noise seemed to startle him. His head snapped round to the front of the boat with a sharp alertness his appearance would belie. Horus too cocked his head sharply. I felt out of place, being unable to hear whatever had alarmed the Gods so. It was an uncomfortable position to be in too, since they both seemed disturbed by it, which can't have been a good sign. Ra stood, the same size as a mortal, turning to Horus.    
"Stay there. Be quiet." He commanded. "I have work to do." Then he unwrapped the cloak from his shoulders, revealing a kingly outfit beneath. His body became encased in fire, proper fire, and he grew to twice Horus' height. I had to avert my gaze, but I vaguely caught his head transforming into that of a large, flame-feathered falcon. Heat radiated from him, I began to boil even in Horus' shadow.    
"Put the mortal below deck if you want him to live." Was Ra's final command before taking up his spear and flying to the prow.

Horus tucked me under his arm, to which I didn't complain since Ra had just given us a warning. However, when he pulled up a trap door in the boat and unceremoniously dropped me down it, I let out a disgruntled cry. Thankfully, I landed on a soft bed. The room was dark, but I could make out pots, vases, art pieces of various kinds. A carving of Ra, with his two sons at his feet, with their wives beside them. Horus was a separate carving, placed in front of Osiris' feet. I was in the bed of the Lord of all Creation. It was clean, pristine, as though it had never been slept in.

I could hear great noises from above. Cries, a great thumping, clashing of weapon and flesh. I realised with cold horror that it was nighttime. Above me, Ra battled the demon Apophis to prevent him consuming the sun and all of creation. I was the audio witness to the prevention of the end of the world. I waited with scattered breath as the noises went on. I do not know how long. An hour? A minute? All night? The noises did end, yet I was left down in the bedroom. Despite my situation, the bed sang a sweet lullaby to me. It was cool, but not cold. The mattress was the softest material I had ever touched, feeling how I imagined clouds would feel to lie on. I had not slept for near two days now, and I had many injuries and an empty stomach. Perhaps I could close my eyes for a moment.

However, what seemed like the moment I did close my eyes, the trap door was yanked back and a voice was commanding me to,   
"Get out. We're leaving." With a grumble I rose from the sweet embrace of Ra's bed, only to look up at Horus.    
"There are no stairs. How shall I get out?" Now it was Horus' turn to grumble. He reached a long arm down, which I grabbed with both my hands. A stomach-turning tug and I was in his arms again. He placed me down with the same amount of care he had been using up until now , that is, none, and transformed into his Godly-animal form. Before he could grab me, I turned and bowed low to Ra. Words failed me. But when I looked up, Ra smiled gently and inclined his head towards me. I smiled back. Then I was yanked up and we were flying back down to Egpyt. 


	18. Unacceptable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Graphic violence in this chapter and some mild gay thoughts

Horus had tucked me more into a maiden hold on the journey down. Had I not been amazed at the view returning, I would have perhaps had time to be humiliated by being carried like a child. As it was, the journey back was just as breath taking as the one away, with the added element of a feeling of returning home. I saw Thinis, and how we were heading away from it towards the desert. Horus was heading down more rapidly than he was that way though, for reasons that became clear later. As we got closer to Geb's belly, Horus began to wobble. His metallic skin shifted like a mirage and then retracted. His wings disappeared and we crashed to the ground. I didn’t even have time to worry that, still being held by Horus, I would be crushed by his weight. That worry came later once I had actually survived without being crushed. The mortal mind is a strange one. As it was, Horus manager to roll in mid-air, holding me to his chest. When we crashed, he was still rolling, and let go of me after the first impact so I rolled too. I wondered if this was not his first time crashing after a flight.

Spitting dirt from my mouth, I complained to Horus.   
"Maybe next time, keep flying until we're actually on the ground."   
Horus grimaced as he sat up.    
"What Ra gave, he took back." We both got up with some grunting, wiping the dirt off of ourselves best we could. We had landed in a jungle like area, near a waterfall.    
"I thought he was helping you?" I asked as I looked around. The plants here were huge, palm fronds the size of a god. Such vibrant greens, all sorts of gorgeous greens, greens I'd never seen before. It was mesmerizing. I must have stood there with my mouth open like a fool. Not just greens, but reds, pinks, oranges, some blues and purples too. 

  
"I got what I needed." Horus murmured. He was looking at a small, in his hands, vial with a liquid that glowed with sunlight. I was about to ask what was in it, but he continued on, more to himself than me. "The whole of the Nile cannot quench Set's fire. But a few drops from the Water of Creation can." He sat down to admire his prize. His excitement was clear, and I could understand why.    
"Kill the desert." I said, looking up at the waterfall. I was suddenly very thirsty.   
"With his fire gone, Set will be weakened." Horus' voice was low. "Vulnerable." The fire was Set's essence and Horus would know more than anyone how weak a God could get without their essence. At least, thanks to me, he had half of it back.

His look of introspection bothered me so I decided to change the topic.   
"What would happen if I drank that?"   
"You would be refreshed." Horus replied, tucking the vial into a pouch as though I had made a threat rather than a question. "Then you would die."   
"It doesn't seem right that the Water of Creation would kill." I said.    
"I would kill you." Said Horus. "For wasting my water." That almost sounded like a joke. I half smiled. I went back to admiring the jungle. I had never been among such rich flora. It was amazing. Suddenly I was taken out of my amazement at creation by a flask hitting me in the stomach.    
“What's this?” I held it up, needing to use both hands as its width was too much for one. Horus readjusted himself, sitting with one knee up against a tree. This revealed a large portion of his well-muscled thigh that was very distracting.   
"It's so you don't have to bring me something to drink cupped in your hands." He said, half-smiling as though he had noticed my gaze lingering on his leg. The audacity. I had risked my life retrieving his eye, lost my sister, given him the opportunity to be revenged on Set and been manhandled and thrown about for my troubles. Who was he, a lazy, handsome, miserable God who abandoned his people to order me about? 

  
"I'm not a slave! Get it yourself." I stomped over to him and slammed it against his chest. He gripped my arm in his hand, and I tried not to think about the way it covered almost my entire forearm. One eye glared at me as he growled,   
"My father taught me never to strike a man."   
"He should have taught you to get off your ass and get your own water."   
If I have not mentioned before; I am smart, I am not always wise. I was thrown some distance by the strike Horus gave me. Winded, I lay blinking the stars way for some time. The flask was helpfully thrown to my side just as I began to recover. I had always been rather ambivalent towards the gods, now I was starting to actively dislike one.

There was a steep incline to the side of the waterfall that brought me to the top. I saw it was one side of a running river, with an even larger waterfall further in. The current wasn't too strong near where I was, so I took the opportunity to have a wash and a drink. I splashed my legs about, enjoying the cool of the water. I didn't submerge myself fully but did splash my face and scrape at my skin, especially my groin area. I felt a bit cleaner, and a little more awake. Of course, I drank my fill before even considering filling up Horus' flask. If he couldn't be bothered to get his own water, then he could wait for his water. I considered spitting in the flask as well when I was slammed across the stream.

Thinking it was Horus, come to beat me up for taking too long, I yelled while turning.   
"This is becoming unacceptable." Blood drained from my angry face as I saw what had thrown me. There was Set's general, the guard who had come with him on the coronation day. I had become quite familiar with his animal form, more realistic than the shining forms of the elder Gods. He was the one who carried out Set's punishments, often with glee. He was bull-headed, with mean horns and a mean glare. Behind were five others. Like him, their animal forms were less human; they had cloven feet and thick hides. They must have spotted Horus flying, and followed us here. For the second day in a row, my throat was gripped by a God and I lifted up to dangle at their mercy.    
"Where is the Eye of Horus?" He demanded.    
"Up your behind, alongside the goats you keep up there." I replied, as his grasp was not quite choking. He stepped forward, and I realised I had been thrown to a rock near the edge of the large waterfall. He was now holding me over the long drop down.    
"Where is the Eye of Horus?"   
"Right here." Came a familiar, cocky voice.

Horus stood proudly with his spear propped against his shoulder. So, he hadn't just arrived, he had been waiting for the perfect moment. My dislike grew a little, despite him being the only hope of my survival. I gave him a little half wave, just so he remembered I existed. The general turned and scoffed at him.   
"I thought you were crawling sightless in the mud somewhere." He taunted. If that were true, they probably wouldn't have been looking for us at all. Horus smirked.   
"Cut him down!" Screamed the general. The other bull-headed guards charged at Horus. The first to reach him slashed his sword, which Horus easily dodged. Jumping on to a rock, Horus gained the height advantage, leaping down to pierce the guard through the chest with his spear.

After he landed, two guards came from either side. He casually glanced one sword away, blocking the other's spear. However, he hadn't properly disarmed the first guard, and his shoulder blade was sliced. Gold spurted out of the wound as Horus cried out in pain. His spear was batted from his hand and he danced back a little, while the two guards rounded on him. They hesitated a moment until the general spurred them on.   
"See brothers, without his other eye, he is weak." This motivated them to move as one unit towards the injured Horus. However, Horus grabbed the arm of one using it to slice at the other. He pushed one down, threw the blade at the other, slicing off a leg and causing the rest of that guard's body to fall from the cliff.

He kicked the one he knocked down over the edge but was immediately rammed by a fourth guard. He was slammed against a rock, with the two final guards facing him. He was injured, weaponless and against two enemies who were angered by the loss of their brothers-in-arms. He managed to dodge one, then run from the other. They exchanged blows on a higher rock, but Horus was flipped off the bull guard's back. His leg was then dragged by the other guard. Horus recovered quick, kicking out and jumping up to land a few blows. The bull grappled Horus, holding him still while his brother leapt to slice him.

My heart jumped to my throat but at the last moment, Horus escaped the grasp, guiding the leaping guard's blade to slice through his brother's head. With a cry, the last guard sliced at Horus. However, he was easily dodged and then Horus came up behind him, breaking his neck and his horns off at the same time. It was terrifying but I was overjoyed. Horus strode over to retrieve his spear. This was when the general, who had simply been watching this, decided to drop me. 


	19. My name is Bek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Absolutely rampant gay thoughts and vague descriptions of nudity

I thought I would die. I was angry. I had stayed alive this far, and now I would enter the afterlife with nothing, having done nothing to help Zaya. However, it occurred to me sometime into this thinking that I had not yet died. I had, thankfully, landed on a jutting rock that neither me nor my would-be murderer had seen. Well, I could have fallen to my death. And if Horus had launched a surprise attack, rather than showboating, perhaps he could have rescued me in a more timely fashion. I waited down there, unable to climb back up. I heard fighting sounds and Horus proclaim,   
"Even if I were blind," clashing sounds, "deaf," grunting, "bereft of limbs," slicing and then a great cry, "you're still no match for me." Then a thumping and splash, of something large hitting rock and water. An absolute show off.

Horus appeared at the ledge above me.    
"You'll be glad to know I didn't fall to my death." I yelled up at him. His shoulders relaxed but his face showed annoyance.   
"Praise Ra." He said sarcastically.   
"The deal doesn't count if I die." I continued, the building irritation finally bubbling out. "The whole point is for Zaya and I both to be here, together. Breathing!" Horus looked down at me with disinterest and I was about to berate him further when I saw the general behind him, holding a great rock above his head. "Behind you!" I cried but it was too late. Horus was hit in the head by the rock and like a dead weight fell right off the waterfall. I watched him fall and before I had time to think, my body was leaping in after him. His unconscious body was floating but buffeted by the rapidly moving current. Gasping from the cold, I called his name as I swam towards him. I gripped a leg and pulled myself forward until I was at his head. I had only moments to tighten my grip as we were sent headfirst over a major waterfall.

Prayers escaped my lips.    
"Oh Ra, dear Ra, please, help us!" I screamed. Horus was still unconscious and the bottom was rapidly approaching. If the impact didn't kill us, and we didn't hit any rocks, the suction under would certainly drown us. "Horus!" I cried, desperate. "We are going to die!" I don't know if it was that, or my screams, or my prayer to Ra, but Horus jolted awake. He yanked out his spear and opened it up. The sides hit the rocks framing the fall, and we were twisted violently from a headfirst fall to our feet pointing down. I bounced against Horus' chest, my fists frozen around the front of his shirt, gripping for dear life. Horus groaned with the effort of slowing our descent.We didn't stop for a few heart stopping moments. Eventually though, we stopped, with only a few feet to go before death. Horus' arms strained holding us up. Through gritted teeth he said,   
"After you."  

  
I looked down. There were some nasty jagged rocks peaking up at us. I wrapped my legs around Horus' waist, which then freed my hands to unhook my rope. I swung it once against the cliff side and it missed. Horus grunted.   
"Hurry." I tried again, finding it latched. I gave a sharp tug to ensure it was stuck, then swung towards the wall. My feet landed and I bent my knees to cushion the impact. Water blasted down and with closed eyes I abseiled down. I found foothold at the bottom. I couldn't see, but I heard Horus coming down after me. We were stuck, as there was no way to avoid the suctioning current of the falls. At least that is what I thought. Horus however, had a plan, which he acted upon without asking me. I was picked up and hefted out into the water, where it was calm. I spluttered to the surface, swimming to the edge. Horus jumped in after me, and we reached the shore at the same time. 

We lay panting on the edge for a while. He looked up at the top of the waterfall. I saw nothing, but then I didn't have the best eye sight amongst the Gods. Still, we had barely escaped that situation alive. What little faith I had was starting to dwindle.   
"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked. Without missing a beat, Horus replied,   
"I saved you, didn't I?"    
"Oh, you saved me?" I couldn't believe it. If it weren't for me plunging in after the cocky oaf, he would have smashed to pieces on those rocks.    
"Only because you're useful to me." He snipped. He was frustrating beyond belief.   
"You know what would be useful? Your other eye." I snipped back. Then I mockingly said, "I could steal it back for you if you like." I was starting to calm down a little now. Nearly dying was terrifying and I was angry but my heart rate was slowing down and I felt I could be me again.    
"Don't test my patience, mortal." My heart rate increased ten-fold. That was it. I was injured, I was exhausted, I hadn't eaten in almost two days, I was freezing cold, soaked through, I had been choked, thrown, smacked, dropped and flung, and he couldn't even remember my name.    
"My name is not 'mortal'." I snapped. Something in my tone, in the way the anger seethed into every syllable and I neither screamed nor whispered it made Horus pause and turn to me. I glared at him while I looked at me. He seemed to be thinking about something.    
"What is it, then?" It didn't appease me.   
"Bek." I bit back. Horus smiled slightly at that, I couldn't fathom why. It did calm me down a little though. It was a rather charming smile. Relaxing slightly, after being so tense for so long, made me suddenly aware of everything. Exhaustion hit me like a ram to the chest, and I felt every scrape, bruise and sprain in one flaring moment of pain. I wobbled forward, faintly recognising a look of concern on Horus' face before my vision went dark. I faintly recall of hitting the ground. 

 

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was the heat. Warmth licked at the front of my body, while my back was a little chilled. Then I became aware of light coming through my eyes. I opened them to see a small fire happily crackling away. It was night. I lay staring at the flames for some time. My whole body was sore; it felt heavy, as though it would never move again.   
“You’re awake.” Horus' voice was warm like the fire. I groaned. I had forgotten about him. I looked up to where the voice had come from. Horus sat with his back against a tree, one knee up and arm resting casually upon it. He was naked. I averted my eyes quickly. That’s when I realised that I was also naked.   
“Where are my clothes!?”   
“Drying.” Horus said with a sigh. I heard.movement, and looked up without thinking. Horus was indicating to a low branch he had hung our clothes on. “You suddenly collapsed. We were both soaking and you were shivering. I thought it best to rest.” He said. I nodded, trying not to look at him. I tried to cover myself, pulling my leg over in a display I hoped looked like I was getting comfortable.    
“You're covered in cuts and bruises.” Horus said in a soft voice. I grunted at him. No surprise to me. I stared intensely at the fire. Its warmth was doing something to alleviate the pain, and it was soothing to watch. I also needed a distraction from the well-built God sitting just a foot away completely naked, and the thought of how exposed I was and had been to him for some time.    
“Come here.” Horus commanded. Always commanded. I didn’t move, not only because I didn't want to but also because I felt I couldn't.   
“Come here.” It was more insistent this time. I didn’t want to. I was naked, he was naked, and I hurt. I wasn’t in the mood to be condescended to or manhandled. He sighed.    
“Come here, I have food for you.” My stomach rumbled at the very mention and Horus chuckled softly.  When I looked up, he held up a large leaf with what looked like cooked meat and fruits on it. I scrambled upright, wincing in pain, and hobbled over. I suddenly didn't care if he saw me naked. I was starving. I sat down, taking the make shift plate with a mumbled thanks, before shoving the food in my face.

Horus watched me quietly, I thought judging my messy eating. I didn’t care. The meat was relatively flavourless but was still warm and filling. The fruits were sweet, the juice dribbling down my chin and over my fingers. Horus handed me the canteen and I gulped greedily. The waterfall was still nearby, I could hear it, so I knew we could refill it if needed. Satiated, I felt I could breathe again. Horus was smirking at me. I realised I had sat facing him, my side to the fire. My body would be quite well lit for him to observe. And observe he did. His eye travelled lazily down my body; I could almost feel his gaze tracing over my skin. Heat unrelated to the fire crept up to my face and down to my groin. When his eye finely locked with my own, I was in full blush. He smiled proudly. I quickly looked down. Which was a mistake, because I then looked directly at his crotch. It was a shock. The gods were bigger than mortals, that was only fair to say, but seeing its size was still a bit awe inspiring. The width alone made me gulp. Even taking in to account Horus' full nine feet, it seemed excessive. I stared and Horus must have found this amusing. He shifted his legs apart almost like he were getting comfortable, but it merely afforded me a better view. I could just tell he was smirking. The flaccid member twitched slightly under my gaze which sent me rapidly turning my back on the God. This only elicited a gentle laugh. Then I heard him shift and he was behind me. I yelped as his large, cool hands landed on my back. He shushed me.   
“I am going to heal your wounds a little. I cannot have my key to revenge breaking before I can use it.“ 

I was about to huff out a retort about not being an object when warmth flowed through me. It came from Horus hands, and spread out. He gently ran his hands up and down my back, along my arms and across my chest. The pain faded away, and I felt light and heavy all at once. Exhaustion seemed to return to me and my eyelids fluttered closed. I was pulled into his lap, where he ran his hands down my legs. I didn’t mind that I was now fully exposed to him. I was just filled with relief, and letting sleep overcome me. I leaned into the crook of his arm, resting my head against the hard muscle of his bicep, and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go in a different direction with the story now, so things might be slower from now on.


	20. Sekhmet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekhmet time!

On the day of the coronation, when Set had demanded the Gods bow, Hathor had hesitated. Nephthys gave her a look, a warning to wait, bide their time, and then the two bowed to Set. However, the fight that ensued caused Hathor to doubt. Perhaps Horus would be victorious. She watched with growing concern as the two Gods slammed around the temple grounds. When Horus was blinded by Set's shields, she realised there was a growing chance that Horus would lose. She thought frantically on what she had to offer Set, what she could bargain with. Her commands might work but Set loved Nephthys and had clearly kept this attack from her. Nephthys would never work against the King; her ambitions lay not with power.

Her eyes flickered to the bracelet on her wrist. Long ago, when the Gods returned and there was war, Hathor had gone to battle. Tasting human blood, she transformed into the fierce goddess Sekhmet. She was crucial in battles being won, but when Osiris had called for peace, Sekhmet was unwilling to stop. Ra had tricked her into drinking beer dyed red until she had passed out drunk. But it was Horus who had hunted out the 42 stars that had been forged into a gleaming bracelet. It was these twinkling lights that mesmerised the lioness and kept her silent within the peaceful cow. There was her key to manipulating Set, although the risk would be great. Her decision was made when Set had pulled out Horus' eyes.

Hearing the cries of pain of her beloved friend, and seeing Set raise his blade to finish him, Hathor stood.    
"Set!" She called. He paused and turned to her.    
"There is one God here who has not bowed to you." She said. Set chuckled coldly at her.   
"Yes, and I was about to get rid of him before you interrupted."    
"I was not talking about him." She said, flashing her wrist at him. His eyes widened with realisation.    
"I have an army." He warned. Hathor smiled coyly.   
"I know. And you have ambition. We like that in a man." Set didn't seem to buy her flirtation, but he was listening. "If you spare him," Hathor continued, nodding towards the injured Horus, "then Sekhmet will bow to you." Set's eyes gleamed with a greedy light. He nodded, moving away from the crying Horus. Hathor's heart broke to see him in such a state, the salt of his tears stinging his new injury, but she couldn't show it.

She kept up a cold flirtation with Set, using the banter as a way to distract herself from the horrors he committed. She had been taken to his court, and he had outlined his plans. To conquer the rest of Egypt, to force everyone into subjugation under one rule, One Pharaoh for all of Egypt.   
"I think these battles will go a lot easier now we have you." He said, nodding his towards Hathor.    
"Not me, Sekhmet." It was technically true.   
"Are you not two sides of the same coin?" Set asked, running his hand along his large map of Egypt. She smiled coquettishly at him.   
"What would a Goddess of Love be with memories of war?" She wasn't sure if Set would buy it. 

At first, Set had kept her close, holding on to the bracelet and almost immediately placing it back on the wrist of Sekhmet. He had tried to restrain her with a collar, but she had broken it with ease. These short bursts actually gave Hathor an advantage. It was difficult, controlling her mind when the blood lust descended, when her body turned feline, but she fought hard to stay clear and she got practice thanks to Set. When the bracelet was put back on, he questioned her about what happened. He clearly underestimated her ability to lie, or perhaps he underestimated her entirely.

There was another in his court Hathor realised Set had underestimated. The Goddess Serqet quietly sat in council, speaking up in a low voice very rarely. Hathor recognised the subtle ways she left suggestions, the way she made Set think her ideas were his ideas. Children were soon spared slave labour, instead being put into education which was being adapted to paint Set as the hero he believed he was. Serqet also took care of the dead immediately after Set took over.

Hathor questioned her after seeing a flash of gold just before Serqet moved towards the mouth.   
"It is just a shiny balm. The mouth stiffens after death." She whispered, not looking Hathor in the eye.   
"I know. Which is why it is the perfect place to hide treasures." Serqet snapped her head up. Hathor gave her a nod and walked away. Over time, they had come to share more information. They rarely had good reason to meet up but when they did, it was a relief to be relaxed and to have someone on her side. Serqet had felt the best way for her to help had been from the inside.   
"If only we could get the information we know to Nephthys." She had said one night, while Hathor braided her hair. Such a simple thing, to do someone's hair, but war had left her with little time for simple pleasures. Serqet had such beautiful black hair, that fell over her slim shoulders. Hathor ran her hands along the exposed shoulder blades. Serqet's skin was browner than hers, and covered in freckles. They looked like scattered stars across the Goddess' skin. She kissed Serqet's shoulders tenderly.  
"Maybe we could."

The opportunity arose not long after, thanks to Serqet's intervention, when Set sent Sekhmet out on a mission by herself. He had her go out across the Desert, to the Godless lands, and bring them to subjugation. Since there were no Gods to fight against, he believed the mission would be easy.   
"Just show up and eat a few of them. That will get them in line. I'll send my hounds with you to march them back." His "hounds" being the Red army he had brought with him from the desert. They worshipped him with a passion. She had seen them throw themselves on their swords when they had failed a mission. He never batted an eye. 

Sekhmet lead the bloody hounds across the desert, and they battled with the Godless people. Hathor wept at the fear and pain she brought, but her lioness heart soared with joy at the thrill of battle once again. Still, she managed to slip gold into their mouths where she could and spared the women and children. When it was time to march the captives back, Sekhmet excused herself.   
"I saw some escaping. I long for more fun, I shall toy with them a while. I shall return when I am done." She growled to the leader of the division. He seemed hesitant. "I could return with you and you can tell Set we let some escape, perhaps with treasures, if you like." The words curled around her sharp teeth sinisterly. This made the man shut his mouth and bow before leading his army away.

She slunk away over the dunes, before turning to run.  She always fought in her God-Animal form. Unlike her cow form, which was metallic and shining, Sekhmet's form was just that of a giant lioness. She bounded over across the plains, through the mountains, the scent picking up as she got closer. Soon she saw the great palace, with its large walls and the waterfall that fell behind it. Nephthys' Stronghold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little harder to write since it's new stuff, not just re-writing or adding to what is in the movie. We'll spend next chapter and possibly one or two more with Hathor/Sekhmet to help explain a few things before getting back to Horus and Bek.


	21. Conspiracy

The stronghold was built in front of a great waterfall. The falls fell behind and through large waterways in the palace to run over the high walls. They formed river around the bed of the palace, so they entrance could only be accessed by a long and thing bridge unless one had boats or, like Nephthys, wings. The rock face the walls fell over stood as a strong back, a solid message of no retreat and no surrender.  As she approached the palace, she made her presence known. She was, understandably, not well met. She repressed her own instinct in order to surrender herself. She was taken by armed guard to an audience with Nephthys.

Nephthys was dressed in a shendyt and leather shirt. She had cut her hair short, it was messy, as though she had done it herself with a blade. When the war had started, she had entered both into battle and mourning. She was bent over a large map of Egypt, with many tiny wooden carvings.    
"You're a traitor." She said calmly, not looking up. Sekhmet rolled her eyes.    
"Hello Nephthys. It's been so long."    
"I was talking to Hathor. She gave him you." Nephthys replied, looking up. Her eyes were shadowed, burdened with death. Sekhmet growled.  
    
"She saved Horus' life. He is the rightful king, and she believed he would return to defeat Set. It's not her fault he was a spoilt prince who has chosen to wallow in self-pity." She laughed, even as Nephthys stormed towards her.   
"He is blind!"   
"So, you must fight his war for him?!" This seemed to take the Goddess by surprise. She frowned in thought.   
"Why did you come here?" She asked. Sekhmet purred a laugh.    
"Finally thinking critically, are we?" She chuckled at the tightening of Nephthys' lips. "I came to help you fight the whining Prince's battle." 

Sekhmet, and sometimes Hathor, continued to pass information to Nephthys. To Hathor's surprise, there was another ally within the palace. Sorbek, who had not been at the coronation, but had risen from the Nile weeks later to pledge his allegiance, was also working with Nephthys. When Nephythys had called him in the room, on Sekhmet's third visit, he had smiled his shiny white grin at her. His skin was dark and smooth, like silt at the water's edge.    
"A lion and a crocodile working together." He had chuckled. 

Serqet continued to be a valuable source of information, as well as a manipulator on the inside. Whenever they needed just a minor change, a slight advantage, Serqet was there to whisper her suggestions to Set. 

The three of them formed a conspiracy within Set's confidence for the better part of a year. They met infrequently, passing codes to each other and whispering secrets. Their intel helped the rebel Gods free more slaves, push back a little against the onslaught of Set's army, dismantling a few of his operations. Yet still Set came. He had bigger numbers, gaining more human followers in to his army with each victory, and his tactics were dirty. Many times, Nephthys' forces were taken by surprise because of tactics he had changed last minute or simply had neglected to share.    
   
"I worry he suspects us." She said one night, lying in bed with Serqet. Her fingers slipped through the silken black hair, messy from their activities. Serqet's fingers stroked along Hathor's collarbone.    
"You might be right. He's suspicious of everybody, but lately he has been watching me closely. I am no longer allowed to be alone with the bodies." The regret was evident in her voice. All those souls who would wander forever. Hathor kissed her head.   
"It is not your fault." 

 

Set was planning a large assault of Nephthys. She and her army had been pushed back to the lands surrounding her stronghold. He was gathering all his armies to him, from the many wars across Egypt, in order to pull one last devastating assault on Nephthys. They didn't know much but they knew enough to be scared. Sekhmet was being held at the palace, paraded around like a hunting trophy, the key to victory Set thought she was. Set had assigned her two guards, a twin pair of young Goddesses. They eyed her suspiciously, having served Set before his overthrow of the Kingdom and jealous of Sekhmet's elevation. For her part, Sekhmet held them in contempt, far too cocky and showy for her liking. They also shadowed her every move, restricting worse than the bracelet. 

Sorbek too was entrenched in the war effort, unable to sneak away even to the Nile. So, it was Serqet who snuck away to warn Nephthys. She could blend into shadow and disappear, but her absence would be noted. She would not be able to return. Hathor prayed that with their warning, Nephthys' army would be able to withstand the assault. She prayed they could hold out a little longer. She prayed Horus would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter, comparatively, but sets up some important plot points. Next chapter we'll be back with Horus and Bek, and the aftermath of their naked cuddle sesh.


	22. Off course

I woke up and Ra had begun his journey. For the first time in more than a year, my body felt light. I stretched like a cat, enjoying the ease with which each muscle moved and how my head was clear. Eventually, I sat up. I discovered I was still naked, which I wasn't as uncomfortable about as I thought I'd be.    
"Your clothes are beside you." A rich voice said. I looked up to find Horus standing, finishing tying his shendyt. I looked to the crumpled pile beside me. I didn't suppose it would have been within a God's capacity to fold them. I stood to pull on my clothes, ignoring Horus for a moment as I fiddled with my shendyt. However, I felt a prickling on my skin, the awareness of being watched. I looked up to see Horus smiling softly at me. His expression was still arrogant, appraising me openly as though he had every right to. I turned around abruptly, face burning, and tying my shendyt too tight as though that would control the reaction in my loins. I swore I could hear a throaty chuckle.

After dressing, Horus handed me a small leaf of some fruits and cold meat from the night before.   
"Where is the waterskin?" I asked Horus. He shook his head.   
"Best drink from the river while you can. It did not survive the journey." Disheartened, I bent by the river to drink my fill. My thirst quenched, I retrieved my rope and hook and wrapped it up.     
“We've been sent somewhat off course by the river. It might take us a day to refund ourselves.” Horus was looking at the sky, squinting slightly. I wondered why he was looking straight up, as though the expansive blue sky was going to divine our position for us. 

We headed into the jungle. Horus picked out a path and I followed, having to double step to keep up with his pace. Every now and then he stopped to look at the sky, sometimes changing direction after his study. The flora was so vibrant and beautiful. Such colours I had rarely seen outside of a temple. We passed red flowers as large as my torso that radiated a deep, sweet perfume. There were curling vines of tiny blue flowers, each head the size of my thumbnail. Birds flitted in the trees above us, some as green as the leaves around them so they were practically invisible until they moved, others shone like crafted jewels. 

While Ra was directly overhead, we rested beneath a large green frond. I was thirsty, but nothing I couldn't work through. After years of scarcity, I was used to going without. We managed to find some fruit, although the ones left by the birds were wrinkled and bitter. Still, it was better than an empty stomach. It had me thinking though, with getting off course and having no flight, how long we would have to survive this scarcity. I could go a long while without proper food but only a few days without water.

   
"How long until we reach Set's pyramid?" I asked. Horus was sitting, his back mostly to me, and he did not answer. "How long?" I asked again, impatient. I crawled closer, thinking perhaps if I could force him to look at me I would get my answer. His expression serious, focused and yet not so. His gaze was fixed at the ground but his eye did not look as though it saw it. I waved my hand in front of his face.    
"Horus?" I whispered. No answer, no response at all. He was somewhere he could not hear or see me. I touched his arm, feeling the cool of his bicep despite the heat, and shook him while yelling his name. He snapped up to look at me, like a dreamer awoken. Then his expression turned to familiar annoyance and he sighed.  
   
"What do you want mor-, Bek?" I sat back relieved, but when I responded I was back to my brash tone.   
"I was just wondering how long this journey to the pyramid will take us?" It did not aid the trepidation I felt when Horus sighed deeply.   
"We've lost at least two days, and now we must avoid the roads. They will be watched, and Set will soon send better hunters after us. A few weeks."   
"A few weeks?!"    
"Less than a month." He replied, as though that would soothe me.    
"Zaya might not have that long!" I stood, pacing back and forth. "Is there no way to go faster?"    
"Not if we wish to avoid getting caught!" He snapped back. I clenched my fists. I couldn't just accept this. Anubis might have been slowing Zaya down, but even he could not stop her journey altogether. If she arrived at the gate before Horus became Pharaoh, then she would be forced to wander forever. I would never see her again.   
I wouldn't be able to say I was sorry.  
I walked over to Horus, our faces almost the same level now he was sitting.    
"Look, if you're worried about me not keeping up, don't. I won't sleep, I won't rest, not until we've killed Set and saved my sister." He didn't reply, just looked at me. He seemed to be thinking before nodding slightly.    
"We could cut through the Dessert of Souls. But it will be dangerous. Very. Dangerous."    
"I don't care. I can handle it." He smirked at that.    
"Alright. But make sure you can. I'm not lugging you all that way just to have you die and take my chance at revenge with you." 

   
We travelled on, and even as Ra disappeared behind the horizon, we carried on. Nut's belly was bright and shining above us. There were creatures that came out in the dark, rustling, whispering and chattering beneath the leaves. I could barely see, but we risked no torch with the branches and leaves so close together. Horus walked easily, his eye glowing in the dark. As I tripped for the hundreth time, he turned to me.    
"It is time to rest."   
"No, I can keep going." I stood, tried to push on, but his arm wrapped in front of me.    
"You are almost as blind as I was."    
"I said I would not rest." I couldn't see him, but I heard him breathe out. A sigh, but not of annoyance. Of acceptance.    
"Then so you stumble less, hold on to this." His hand enveloped mine, guiding it up to his waist. My heart skipped a beat at the touch. No one had held my hand in a long time. Even though it was the briefest of contact, it felt exhilarating to be held again. It reminded me of the night before, where I was like a tiny doll in his arms. His fingers pressed mine into the tie of his shendyt. We walked like that through the night, where I could feel his movements and follow them. We moved a little slower than Horus was capable of, but we were not stopped by my tripping, and so we made good time. 

Just before dawn, my stomach betrayed my hunger. Horus looked down in amusement.    
"Perhaps we should stop for a moment, just to have breakfast." I nodded, too tired to respond. A short rest, some food, and I would carry on with no issue. I sat down heavily in the roots of a tree. Horus rummaged around for a bit while I fought the closing of my eyes.    
"Ah." He said.    
"Ah?" I replied.   
"No fruit." He said.   
"Of course not." I replied.    
I tipped my head back against the trunk of the tree. In the beginning light of dawn, I saw something in the leaves far above.    
"Horus?" He hmmed in response. "Is that water?" I pointed far up, above his head. He tilted his head up.   
"Yes." He looked at me appreciatively. "Well done."    
"I wouldn't congratulate me yet. How are we going to get it?" He looked up again.   
"I have an idea." he replied.  
   
"Stand still!" I yelled down, stomach flipping as I wobbled. Despite being used to being in precarious positions, the stomach flipping never went away. I was simply good at ignoring it.    
"You stand still." Called up Horus. His hands were wrapped around my calves, as I stood upon his shoulders. His head was tilting up to look at me, directly between my legs.   
"Don't look!" I yelped, almost falling off.    
"Don't look at what?" Horus snapped back. I kicked his face, which was foolish. He let go of my calves. I wobbled for a moment but managed to stay up.    
"Don't know what you're worrying about anyway. I've seen it all already." I heard him mutter.     
"Do you want this water or not?" I snapped down. A reluctant 'ye' floated up. "Then hold my legs and keep your eye to yourself." Palms covered my calves again, and I reached up for the leaf. I was able to snap it off, pulling off and drinking from the tip. Carefully, I handed it down to Horus' eager hand. As he drank, light glimmered off something. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was a bird's nest.    
"I think I've found us breakfast."


	23. Touch

We pushed on through the next day. I was weary, my vision blurring somewhat  but the eggs had been a welcome feast and we found more water in the high fronds. However, clouds came in as night approached. Rain fell not long after Ra  dis appeared . Horus blinked up at the sky.   
"It is no use. I see nothing. We should take this chance to rest." He said, beginning to look for a place to camp. Though the rain was making me shiver, and my vision was obscured even more, I fought against the decision.   
"No." I mumbled, stumbling forward. "Must save Zaya." My foot caught on a root and I fell to the ground. Newly formed  mud splashed into my mouth. As I spat it out, I felt the ground fall away.    
"Alright, little key, I'm very impressed. But if we continue on, we risk getting lost. Which will put is even more behind." Horus said as he marched me towards a large tree. There was a gap in trunk, large enough for him to slip through sideways. 

He dropped me down inside the hollow of it. I tried to stand but my wobbled and fell back on my bottom.    
"Lie down. Sleep." He ordered. When I  realised  I had no energy to snap at him for commanding me, I finally accepted I needed rest. There wasn't much room, not with the 9  ft  Horus also sitting in the hollow. I tried to make myself comfortable leaning against the wood. My fatigue was great, yet I couldn't settle. The ground was hard, I was cold from the rain, and the bark scratched against my back.    
"Come." Said Horus, patting his lap. I glared at him and turned away, pretending to be more comfortable than I was. I felt him shift behind me then his hand touched my arm. It made me gasp. Such tenderness was still unfamiliar. His hand felt warm against my cold skin.    
"You're shivering." His breath was hot and wet against my ear. It sent a very different shiver down my neck and through my body to nest beneath my  shendyt . His hand was stroking  light ning  up my arm as he whispered,   
"Shall I warm you up?" 

Then I was being turned, facing the God as he towered over me. Our breath mingled, both hitching slightly with expectation. Horus licked his lips slowly. I swallowed. His thumb ran across my cheek, travelling to the back of my neck and through my hair. His other hand was exploring my back, drifting along my cheeks and down my thigh. I moaned,  en joying  the sensation of being touched. It had been so long.  It felt like I was on fire, as though my skin buzzed. My brain became foggy, intoxicated. Horus was also looking at me. As his fingers traced my skin, he watched my every gasp, every moan, each bite of my lip and flutter of my eyelashes.  Hunger was evident in his eye. His lips ghosted over mine, before following his nose across my cheek into my hair. 

I was pushed up against the wood and a hand gripped my thigh.  I wanted to be touched, but not by a God who only  begrud g ingly  learned my name after I yelled at him. He wasn't trying to warm me up. He had just been in that tomb so long, he was probably as ravenous for physical release as I was. It took everything I had to ignore my body and push his hands away. Horus gave me a questioning look. I shook my head.   
"This is not rest." I  ma na ged  to say without panting.  Horus chuckled throatily, the sound heading directly to the building tension beneath my  shendyt .    
"No," he began slowly, inching forward as he spoke, "but it is very relaxing." His hand began to travel again. I pushed him away.   
"No." Horus looked annoyed now, but he did not move to touch me.   
"And why not?" He asked.    
"I'm not interested." I pushed out the  bare faced lie while tucking my legs in. Horus did not look convinced.   
"I want to believe your word, but I have seen the way you react. I know you've noticed me watching you." He moved closer again, gently cupping my chin. "If you're afraid of pain, I can assure you I have plenty of experience with men and women, God and mortal alike." His face was hairs away from mine, our lips practically touching. I felt dizzy at the proximity. But his words annoyed me.     
  
"I'm not just another  enamou red  worshipper!" I slapped his hand away. "We're supposed to be working  together , and I'd like our relationship to remain professional." Horus watched me quietly for a moment. His annoyance was clear but his body was relaxed.    
"As you wish." He simply said, before leaning back and making himself comfortable in a sitting position.   
  
I was relieved he hadn't pushed further, but also mourned the loss of that closeness. I curled up best I could and tried to sleep. Mostly I just listened to the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho, not yet Horus~


	24. Just talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of what might be flirting?
> 
> Whenever I get a comment, I get so happy and it fuels me on. I'm shocked but immensely pleased that people are still reading and enjoying this fic! Thank you <3

The next day we trudged on through the rain. It made for slow progress, as my sandals kept getting stuck in the mud and the muggy air seemed to drag my limbs down. Even Horus was slowed down by the elements, though, of course, not as much as me. We spoke normally, as though the previous night’s events had never occurred. However, as I slipped and fumbled, no hand reached back to lift me. My initial thought was that the spoiled God was sulking, unused to rejection. It didn’t seem quite as fitting an explanation though. He was kinder than expected, certainly than he appeared. There were times I barely recognised him as the sullen, violent defeated being from the tomb. A need for vengeance burned within him, setting fire to a long-lost flame. A little of what he was before shone through. 

We were forced to rest again that night, even though the rain was slowing, because of the clouds obscuring Nut's belly. No hollow tree was conveniently around this time, so instead we huddled beneath large leaves and sat upon logs. I did not hold out much hope of sleeping. We were silent for some time, the rain dropping slowly and rhythmically around us. Soon though I became itchy for conversation.

“After you kill Set and bring Zaya back, what will your first act as Pharaoh be?” I asked nonchalantly. It occurred, after the words left my mouth, that bringing up Set to him might not have been a good idea. Too late for that, the words had gone. I looked at Horus warily. His hands gripped his knees tightly for a moment. His face was turned down, I could not read the expression. I guessed it held the same intensity that had worried me the night before. Then it was gone, he was leaning back with the same cocky expression I was used to.

“I shall hold a great feast. A celebration, as should have been a year ago.” He said. I laughed.   
“I would like that. Will there be food for all?”   
“Of course! Any requests?”    
“Yes, many.” He laughed at that, then indicated for me to continue. I began with honey, for I had missed its sweetness. Then properly cooked goat.   
“The meat they gave us, on the rare occasions they did, was bland, just cooked in a fire with no spices or herbs, no sauce.” I said.   
“No flavour.” Added Horus, sounding properly upset about the Idea.

“Exactly! Then again, it was a nice change from the beer and gruel they normally fed us. I had forgotten what fruit tasted like, until Zaya fed me, the night I stole your eye.” I went quiet, thinking about my sister. I had yet to cry, to mourn her as I would normally. But I knew she was coming back. I knew I could help her. I would save my tears. Horus was watching me. I didn’t doubt he understood the meaning behind my silence.

“How did you manage it?” he asked quietly. Shaking off my sadness I told him, of how Zaya and I had studied the map, and with that knowledge I had gone forth.   
“But then the second bridge went off anyway and there was a third bridge not on the map.” I concluded.   
“You memorised the map after looking at it for, what, an hour?” he asked. That was not the expected question. I wanted to talk more about my lucky run, my heroic act that saved him from the depths of his despair, and he was focused on my memorisation. An hour, with discussion, was more than enough time.  I simply shrugged and nodded.    
“And is that what you did with Set’s pyramid?” he pushed.   
“Oh no, I only saw that for a few minutes.” I said. I realised I didn’t know about any traps inside. "All I know is how to get in." I gave Horus an apologetic look. He was staring at me as though I had grown a second head.   
“You saw the map for a few minutes, and memorised the entrance?” he asked. I frowned.    
“Yes.”    
“Are you sure you’re a mortal?”   
“What?”

“Its just, I don’t think even k could do that. Thoth, perhaps, but not just any God. I am impressed.” And he looked it, which surprised me even more. I looked away, lest he see how my cheeks darkened.   
“It’s just how I’ve always been. I can’t read or write, I just, remember things.” Why was I trying to minimise it? Was it because the admiration on his face was even worse than lust I had seen before?    
“Anyway, what about you? You’ve got that amazing vision and, with both eyes, can fly. I think that’s more impressive.’” The change of topic was abruptly obvious and I kicked myself for that. Still, it was rewarding to hear the God laugh deeply.

“I am not the only God that can fly, but it is exciting." He admitted. His expression soured a little. "My sight is not what it was. I can barely see the stars.” He looked up, blinking as some rain dropped from the frond above. I looked up as well, instinctively, as though I could see what he saw. Nothing but dark clouds above us.    
“You can see through the clouds?” I asked, feeling foolish.    
“What? No, I meant during the day.” Horus responded.    
I recalled all the times he stopped and looked at the sky, squinting in concentration. He had been looking at the stars? It was my turn to stare at him as though he had a second head. He seemed amused at my shocked expression. I didn’t feel the need to  say anything, just looked at him in awe. That’s the difference between a god and mortal, I thought. After the shock melted away, he looked strange, almost uncomfortable. Looking away, he mumbled something about sleep. 

“I don’t think I’ll sleep tonight. Tell me more things that you can do. Maybe you’ll bore me to sleep.” I joked. Horus gave me a smile.   
"Shall I regale you with stories of my glorious deeds? Tales of my bravery and heroism?"    
"I feel tired already." 


	25. Keeping Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positively rampant gay thoughts

Horus lead us through the jungle and towards a small mountain range. We took crumbly paths up into the range. I slipped often, through no lack of skill, simply because the rocks came away so easily. Horus placed me in front of him, so that I wouldn’t become crushed by the mini avalanches his large feet caused. It also meant he could catch me if I slipped. Twice I fell back into nothing, and twice I was sleeping caught by powerful arms. He pushed me back up gently. It was frustrating to slip and even more frustrating was how I almost let myself slip. I never gave in to that though, but the fanciful thought was still embarrassing.

As I looked around at the dry grey rock, I longed for the humidity of the jungle. We would find no water here, and unless we came across a stray goat, no food. Horus assured me that this part would only last two days, shorter if we pushed on through the night. The sky was clear that night, so it was possible. However, it was much more difficult to find footholds in the dark, and I had to give in.  _Forgive me_ _,_ _Zaya_ _._  I almost thought to pray to Anubis, to ask him to delay my sister, but I thought against it. Relying on one God was quite enough. 

We found a cave to settle down in. The heat of the day had dissipated from the surrounding stone. They were now cold and cut like knives. I was shivering, hugging my knees. Even if it had been safe to light a fire, there were only tiny dry bushes around, nothing that would burn long enough to give heat. Horus sat beside me, so that our legs touched. I could feel him watching me, his gaze making my hairs stand on end. I waited for him to reach out, to pull me towards him, arrogantly stating he would warm me up. I imagined those hands travelling down my arms, the thrill of his touch heating my skin despite their coolness. How they would grip my waist, enveloping it as though I were a doll, and pull me into his lap. His muscular thighs would tighten around me, his groin pressing into my back. I hugged my legs tighter, afraid that Horus would somehow see my excitement.    
   
"Bek..." Horus began. When he didn't continue, I looked up to watch his face. He looked torn, his face twisted in thought. He opened his mouth, then shut it. He raised his hand, as thought to touch me, then curled his fingers back. He oscillated between these two movements for a while, to my growing amusement. Could he be trying to suggest something similar to a few nights ago? I had rejected him. Had put up a wall between us, that I felt he had been trying to respect. I should accept that, look away, not give in. But I was so cold, and my thoughts were racing with possibility. I reached out.   
   
"I'm cold."    
   
Horus looked at me with surprise, but the softness of his expression made my heart leap. Then he smiled softly, making my heart stop altogether. He opened his legs into a crossed sitting position and patted his thigh. I stared at his hand for a moment, unsure what to do. I saw the fingers curl, his muscles tense. I had hesitated too long, and now the God deflated. Before I could think, I had crawled into his lap. I sat in the dip of his legs, my back to his stomach. I crossed my legs too and my thighs rested perfectly on top of his. I was stiff at first, leaning forward with my arms tucked in. Horus too was awkward, his arms frozen by his side. 

My previous thoughts returned, as my ass sank into his lap and came into contact with his crotch. There was still the soft leather of the shendyt between us but it was not enough to hide the bulge. Embarrassed, I clasped my hands in my lap to hide my own bulge. This was when Horus' arms moved from his side to grasp at my shoulders. They travelled slowly down my arms. My eyes fluttered closed at the aching slowness of the movement, as it sent shivers all through me. My heart was beating fast, thinking I had been discovered as his hands came to rest upon mine. Was he going to pull them aside? Would his hands slide slowly over me, down my legs to sneak under my shendyt? Once there, his hands might grasp me, firm and gentle, to rub out the building desire. As my breathing became more ragged, I leaned back a little into Horus' chest. He had still not moved and my imagination was running wild. Then his head dipped to my ear, and his hot breath brushed over it, nearly making me faint from the pleasure.   
   
"Don't worry. I just want to keep you warm. I know you are not interested in anything more."

Everything stopped. My breathing, my heart, my brain. I had just worked myself up into a silent frenzy, I was willing to give myself over entirely, and he had only been interested in keeping me warm. Heat spread through me, but a very different one to moments ago. I was humiliated, yet only had myself to blame. I didn't want to admit it, but I was disappointed too. Still, I made no move to correct him. I did not turn to lick at his lips and moan how I wanted his touch. Needed it. No, I sat quietly and let Horus think I was not interested. 

I focused on my breathing, calming it down. He must have mistaken my aroused breathing for panic. A twang of pain occurred in my chest. I ignored it. Feelings were not something I could afford. Horus may have been considerate of mine, but I doubted it was because he cared deeply for me. More likely he was just a decent person. Soon he would be Pharaoh, and many mortals and Gods would be tripping over themselves to share his bed. He could wait. In the meantime, he didn't want his little key to revenge dying of the cold. The twang was there again, bitter this time. As though I had swallowed something the wrong way. 

"You should try to sleep." Rumbled Horus' voice above me. I felt it against my back too, which did not help with the shendyt situation.    
"Well, maybe if someone was a softer, I would find it easier." I snapped, and immediately regretted it. I had just given away where my thoughts were lingering.    
"I cannot get softer in the course of an evening." Responded Horus, calm as ever. I grumbled something, I don't remember what, it wasn't meant to be heard. I readjusted myself, so I was partly on my side, and snuggled with my knees together. I pushed my cold feet under Horus' thigh. He adjusted himself in turn, so I could rest my head easily against his shoulder. His arms moved to wrap around me in a hug. I closed my eyes. I could hear his heartbeat, booming against my ear. Rhythmically beating out all other noises.  It pushed out all thoughts, until my head was filled with the soothing sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My face is so blank when I write these scenes. I even wrote some of this at work on my phone. I hope it gave you more of a reaction haha
> 
> If you enjoy what I write, you could find more of me on my blog [earendil-elenion](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/earendil-elenion) or my writing blog [blankpagewriting](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blankpagewriting)


	26. Chapter 26

Zaya opened her eyes. She was standing, alone, in a dim and  colourless  desert.  A wind blew around her, making her shiver. She  realised , as one might  realise  that there is a thread loose in their clothes, that she did not shiver because it was cold. Instead, she shivered like one wrapped up in bed might when hearing the  wind  howling outside their window. She didn't, in fact, feel at all. It was as though her whole body were numb. She looked up. There were no stars, nor sun, nor even what looked like  a  sky. The world just went up into a nothingness. She looked down. There was no hole in her chest, where the arrow had pierced. She didn't remember the pain, but she did remember the sound. The shock, and the fear, and the clarity that came just before death. She walked forward. Her brother would go to Horus. Horus' sight would be restored. Egypt would be saved. She was sure in the knowledge of this, and she felt happy. Distantly so, like when you hear someone you don't know is getting married.  H er bare feet walked onwards, taking her down  a path  that she knew in her heart. 


	27. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Animals get hurt in this chapter and there is discussion of wounds.

I woke up because Horus was moving. Slowly, I was being rolled off his lap and placed on the ground.    
"What's going on?" I asked blearily.    
"I was just going to scout ahead. You were still sleeping so I..." He trailed off, looking off uncomfortably. I smirked.   
"Aw, how considerate. The Lord of the Air didn't wish to wake this mere mortal."   
"Next time I'll kick you off." He smirked at me. I smiled back before standing.    
"I may as well come with you. Last time there was trouble you needed my help."    
"I only got knocked down that waterfall because I was distracted by you."    
"You better go in front then, so I don't distract you again."

This back and forth felt comfortable by now. It continued as we made our way over the mountain, and down into the dark valley on the other side. It was even harder going than the ascent. The rocks were treacherous, sliding beneath our feet the moment we began to trust them. Truthfully, I was glad Horus was in front of me. It gave me comfort to think, should I slide, I would have him to stop my fall. As night began to fall, began looking for shelter. I was gathering sticks along the way, as Horus had the valley would stop the light from travelling. The thought of a fire left me feeling conflicted but I pushed these feelings down and refused to acknowledge them. Fire meant warmth, and that was a good thing. 

   
"I see what looks to be a cave, or at least a small crevice we can squeeze into." There was a smirk to his tone as he said the last part. It made me blush. As we made for it, we both stopped.   
"Did you hear that?" I hissed.   
"Jackals." Replied Horus, unsheathing his spear.    
"No, it sounded higher, a mewling almos-" I was cut off by the very distinctive growl of jackals. From behind me. As Horus whirled around, I dropped and rolled so that I could be behind him. There was a clash, teeth on metal, and I turned to see a jackal grappling the spear from Horus' grasp. I froze in terror. I'd seen jackals before. Nasty little scavengers that fed on the dead, but one on one relatively harmless. You wouldn't want to face a pack alone, especially if you were thirsty and weak from wandering the dessert. But those jackals were the size of dogs. These jackals were the size of horses. The spear clattered on the stone, but Horus had got his fist against the jackal that attacked him, and it was sent flying along with the spear. However, another lunged at him even as he was recovering from the first. I could see only two, but there were surely more.    
"The cave." Gasped Horus. Then he cried out in pain as teeth sank into his forearm. I hesitated a moment, before realising I would be hindrance than help. If I was out the way, then Horus could more easily fight off these monsters. I ran for the cave. There was a grunt then a thump, a whimper, and a growl.   
  
"Bek!" I heard Horus' desperate voice moments before the sound of four feet hitting the ground. Right behind me. I sped up. Teeth snapped at my head. All thought left my mind. I was merely blood rushing, legs moving, with one goal. I skidded into the slim entrance of the cave, scraping almost all the skin from my right leg but I felt nothing. Then, just as I relaxed, realising the entrance would be a tight fit even for Horus, I was falling. My stomach fell up through my throat then my legs hit the ground. For a moment I thought I had lost my vision. It was pitch black. I heard something moving. I tried to spring to my feet but the pain had caught up with my body.    
"Who's there?" I asked pathetically. As if some cave-pit dwelling monster was going to reply back. Except there was a reply. I high pitched whimper, or perhaps a growl. A scrabble against stone. A thump. Another sad little whimper.    
"Bek!" I looked up. The head of Horus could vaguely be distinguished from the other shadows. "Are you alright?"   
"Yes. Mostly. I'm going to hand something up to you. Be very careful with it, do not drop it, even though it may struggle."    
I ignored his confused questions as I approached the sound of the whimpering. In a soft, low voice, I spoke to it. It did not want me near it, but it had very little choice. A bit back the pain as I was bitten, then I wrapped my arms under its legs and handed the baby jackal up to Horus. It was the size of a small dog, so it must have been a very young baby. Wandered off and got stuck down the pit.   
"Perhaps this will appease our friends." Horus disappeared with the baby jackal and there was growling from above me. But then there was happy barking and Horus' head reappeared.    
"Can you climb up?"   
"Maybe. Standing is quite difficult."   
"Throw your rope up. I'll pull you."   
  
Horus pulled me up with the same effort as pulling a bucket of water from a well. Gratefully, I flopped down on the dusty cave floor, ignoring the singing agony of my skin. I looked over at Horus, about to jokingly apologise for dropping the firewood, when I saw his arm. His right forearm had deep punctures, and bloody tear. It was oozing gold.   
"You're arm..." I began, sitting up and reaching out. What was I going to do? Kiss it better? Horus barely glanced at his injury.   
"It'll heal." Then he frowned down at my hands as the reached for his. I pulled them back, thinking the gesture was too familiar. They were grabbed from me.    
"You let that thing bite you!"    
"It was just scared and injured. It's not nearly as bad as yours." But now Horus had seen my bloody leg. He said nothing, but his face darkened as though storm cloud had passed over the sun. He very carefully lay my hand in my lap, then placed his hands over my leg. Warmth flowed into them, and I knew he was healing me. This time, a tightness went through my skin and it stung a little. I must have hissed in pain, because Horus looked up briefly.   
"The skin knitting will feel strange, and the dirt is being pushed out. I am not the best healer."    
"How come you can heal? It isn't one of your titles, Horus, God of Healing."    
"Perhaps it should be." He smiled. "Horus, God of Healing Silly Mortals Who Fall Over A Lot." I rolled my eyes and ignored him, although a smile tugged at my lips.    
"So, is it just a God thing?" Horus nodded in a non—committal manner and took my arm. My hand rested completely in his for a moment. My heart fluttered.   
"All Gods heal faster than mortals. For us older Gods, it is very fast. See, my wound is already closed." He twisted his arm so I could see. Just golden dots and a jagged golden line remained of the horrendous bite. "Not all of us have the power to heal each other. I can do simple wounds, hunting accidents helped train me." There was a pause, as he became lost in his memory. It wasn't entirely happy, the memory, for his face went cold for a moment. He used to go hunting a lot with his Uncle. Set. The warmth wavered in my arm and the mad thought that I was losing him crossed my mind.    
  
"I suppose healing mortals is a lot easier." I blurted out. I felt stupid saying it. But Horus just nodded.    
"Yes, a bit like sewing up a doll."   
"Oh, what a wonderful comparison." I drawled. But the sarcasm drifted from my tongue as I saw the warmth in Horus' eye when he looked up.    
"All done." He sighed. I was lost in that look. Even as his hands withdrew from mine, I still felt warm. His eye glimmered and sparkled, sometimes blue, sometimes brown, sometimes yellow as the sun or silver as the moon. And it was focused entirely on me. I needed to escape.   
"I dropped the sticks!" I all but yelled into Horus face. He blinked in surprise. Then he was back at it with that charming smile and flirtatious twinkle.    
"I'm sure we'll manage."   
And before I could fight, I was being pulled into his lap. There was no point arguing, so I curled up and prepared for sleep. A hand found its way to my hair and twiddled the tight curls between large fingers.    
"You didn't have to help it." Came Horus' thoughtful voice. I frowned.    
"What do you mean?"   
"The baby jackal. You could have left it."   
"Why would I do that?"   
"It bit you."   
"It was scared."   
"You could have saved yourself."   
"I did. And it, and you, all in one. I don't get your point." Horus hmmed and I felt the rumble against my ear. He didn't speak again, and I soon fell asleep to the soothing feeling of having my hair played with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I must express my disbelief and immense gratitude to the readers of this story. I really love this story. I honestly think it's one of my best works. And about a piece of media that, really, isn't that good. Thank you so much for reading this story, for leaving kudos, for commenting. It means, just, so much to me.
> 
> If you enjoy what I write, you could find more of me on my blog [earendil-elenion](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/earendil-elenion) or my writing blog [blankpagewriting](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blankpagewriting)


	28. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard. I really needed this part to be good so the next part could be good. That's why it took so long. Hopefully now I'm over the hump, the next parts should come easier. 
> 
> There's actually supposed to be another Zaya chapter between this and the last one, but that's tricky too, so I put them out of order.

Once more, I woke with the large, muscular arms of Horus around me. I smiled softly, nuzzling into his cool skin. He smelled like warm wind, incense and sand. With a dawning fear, I realised I was getting used to this. Used to this level of intimacy, this comfortable closeness. With a God. If we were successful in our endeavor, what did I expect to happen? For Horus, now fully restored and Pharaoh of all of Egypt, to continue to sleep beside a mortal? To treat me with such tenderness even when he now rules over me? He would have mortals and Gods tripping over themselves to fall into his bed, what could he possibly want from a dirty thief? Having efficiently upset myself, I shuffled out of Horus’ grasp. He grumbled, tugging me back in. My stomach tightened as I tried not to cry. To not turn and bury myself in his chest and continue to pretend that, somehow, I was important to him.   
“Come on, Lord of Sleeping, Ra is already on his journey.” I slapped a perfectly sculpted bicep with fake joviality, “We must get going.” Horus grumbled again but sat up groggily. He smiled softly at me.   
“You know, I’ve hardly slept since,” a shadow passed over his face, and that distant look I hated came upon him. He shook his head and looked up to give me a disarming smile. “Well, I’ve been sleeping rather well the past few nights.” The smile turned into a smirk then. “I wonder why?”   
I turned away at this flirtation. Cursing the heat in my skin, I stood and walked to the cave entrance.   
“Not much hope of food out here, I suppose.” I heard Horus stand and walk beside me. “No, but we come out of this abominable mountain range soon.”   
“And there will be food?” I asked hopefully. Perhaps we’d come out in another lush jungle and eat some more of those fruits. Horus shook his head.   
“Another desert, but our journey will be half over.” He added the last part as my shoulders dropped. A large hand clapped on my back and I looked up into an encouraging smile. I forced a smile back.

The valley was cold, the mountains blocking the warmth from Ra. A wind funneled down and whipped upon our exposed skin. It was alright for Horus, who’s body could withstand a desert sandstorm, but I was buffeted and frozen. Even as Horus walked behind me, to block the wind, I still shivered and wobbled.   
“I could carry you.” Horus called, in a half-mocking tone. I stopped dead and turned around. Horus blinked at me in confusion. I held up my arms, mimicking a child. I was most pleased to see Horus’ mouth fall open slightly in shock. I cocked my head to the side, feigning innocence. My heart was fluttering at this flirtation. I really must be stupid, I thought, to flirt with the person I’ve already decided can’t and won’t care for me. It felt as if my brain thought one thing, but my body was acting of its own volition. I could hardly say I hated it. It felt as though lightning was crackling over my skin.   
“You said you’d carry me.” I pouted, trying to make my eyes as big as possible.  Horus’ eyes narrowed in response.   
“You want something.” he stated in suspicion.   
“Yes. To be carried.”   
“Why?”   
“Because I’m cold, and hungry, and thirsty and a free ride is being offered.”   
“I’m not a horse.”   
“Could have fooled me.”   
“Fine, I won’t carry you then.” he strode past me. My heart dropped. I turned to follow him glumly when suddenly he turned and scooped me up. He laughed at my squawk of surprised.   
“I thought you weren’t going to carry me?” I couldn’t hide my joy though, the smile coming unbidden to my lips. Horus’ grasp was light, bumping me gently against his chest with each step. He smiled down at me, and I felt a flurry of excitement burst from my navel. Heat spread through my body and I forgot I had ever been cold.

We came out of the valley into sandy desert. It was still cool and shadowed for some distance, but the wind turned warm now. I thought Horus was going to put me down, since the going was easier here. To my pleasant surprise, I stayed tucked up against his hard chest. Obviously, I didn’t complain. Instead, now that I felt a little more active from the heat, I started talking.   
“When you were a child, what was the silliest thing you believed?” I tilted my head to look up at Horus. His jaw seemed to be carved out of stone. The sun glistened off his dark skin like a glazed dessert. My hunger and lust were starting to combine in strange ways. He frowned gently in thought and I saw the muscles of his mouth tighten to form a confused smile.   
“I’m not sure I understand the question.”   
“Well, when I was a child, I believed that all tattoos were painted on.” Horus smiled at that.   
“Ah, well, it’s a little different for Gods. I was a child, yes, but not in the way mortal children are. I came to life knowing how to speak, and how to think, and an understanding of my place in the cosmos.”   
“Oh, well that’s boring.”   
“However,” he emphasized the word, “we aren’t all powerful or all knowledgeable. I wasn’t actually aware of falcons. When I first saw one, I thought it had stolen my face, and I tried to kill it.” He chuckled softly, letting me feel the rumble against my ear. We shared more stories. He told me how he had learned to fly into the sun so his prey couldn’t see him from studying birds. I found myself telling him about my mother. Somehow it was if I needed him to know this shameful thing about me. He was quiet for a moment after I finished, and I waited with my heart beating in my throat.   
“So, this mission we’re on, to save all of Egypt, it's a bit like you’ve been training for it your whole life.” The smile he shot down at me made me shiver.   
“I hadn’t really thought of it that way.” my voice was smaller than I meant it to be. When people said Horus had the best vision of all the Gods, I did not think they meant he could see into one’s soul. It was as if he read the hieroglyphs of my soul. Gentle silence fell between us again. My eyes closed of their own volition.   
  
A falling sensation yanked me out of sleep. I landed face first in the sand. Consciousness rushed back. I turned to see Horus being dragged back across the sand. By nothing.  
“Horus!” I was running after him. He twisted, trying to reach the spear on his back. Whatever was dragging him, it was fast. I couldn’t keep up. I stopped. I untied the rope from my belt. I swung it above my head, then quickly flung it in the direction of Horus. I had aimed for just above and behind him, and it struck. Horus stopped dead. He was up and armed in the blink of an eye. He stabbed his spear out and I heard a silent roar. Even as my mind and ears were confused by this, from the corner of my eye I spotted movement. I saw nothing when I turned my head. When I focused, I saw a shimmer, like the heat waves off the sand. Yet this one was moving. Moving towards Horus. I ran at it.   
  
Horus was grappling with his invisible attacker. It had raised him up, so he seemed to stand and struggle with air. With a great grunt he pulled his spear out and stabbed again. Again, the lack of sound screeched in my head. It didn’t deter me from my path. I had a knife, and I pulled it. Then I launched myself into air. I collided with a chillingly cold, yet painfully hot, nothing. I stabbed. There was no silent scream, but I was thrown off it by a great buck.   
“Bek!” Horus had noticed my struggle and was coming for me. I tried to stand but found I couldn’t. I looked down at my legs. They were black. I looked at my shaking hands. They were covered in blisters. Horus arrived, wrapped his arms around me. Over his shoulder, I thought for a moment I saw the many cold and screaming faces of the dead, amassed on a large sliding body. I saw metal unfurl from Horus’ back. There was a brilliant flash of light. A great silent cry. Then the true silence of the desert, with the sand constantly shifting in the breeze.   
“Bek, are you alright?” I heard Horus say. I couldn’t see, but I felt his face close to mine.   
“What happened?” I asked. I was trying very hard not to think about my black legs, blistered arms or current blindness.   
“Spirits. Lost spirits, souls that made bad deals with dangerous things, and a creature that feeds off them. They’re gone now.” I was pulled up into his arms.   
“Did you…” I wasn’t sure what I wanted to ask.   
“I don’t know. I think it realised I was a God. Perhaps Ra intervened. I don’t know what happened.” The concern in his voice rattled me.   
“Horus?”   
“Yes Bek.”   
“I can’t…my arms…I…”   
“It’s alright. The colour is already returning to your legs. It was just your living soul coming into contact with so many dead ones. It will all pass. And I will be right here.”   
  
We walked for a little longer, then I was placed down on smooth rock. I could feel it with my hand, not quite polished, but definitely man made. It was nice to not feel any blisters as I rubbed against the floor. A hand smoothed over my hair, before it pulled away so Horus could lower himself down beside me.   
“Are we inside?” I asked, as his arm snaked around my shoulder.   
“Astute observation, little key. We are in a Temple.” Horus’ voice was quiet, sad. “Beneath it lies a secret path, that will lead us to the next step in our journey.”   
“Oh, well that makes everything very clear.”   
“You will see.”   
“I hope so.” I muttered.   
“What?” Horus’ snapped, but he wasn’t angry. He was concerned. I bit my lip.   
“Um, well, you see, whatever happened back there, seems to have, um, blinded me?”   
“What?” I felt him shift and then hands were cupping my face. “I thought the setting sun was just getting in your eyes.” He murmured. His hands gentle brushed against my eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips. I was almost glad I couldn’t see. Even without, the sensation sent burning want throughout my body. It covered my fear entirely. A hand went over my eyes. The familiar warmth of his healing filled my face. When he removed, I blinked a few times. It was dark still. I thought at first it hadn’t worked, but as the blurriness disappeared, I found I could make out the stars, the distant dunes, and the shape of Horus in front of me. It was just night time.   
“Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome.” The softness of his tone squeezed my heart. Continuing to surprise myself with my boldness that day, I crawled into his lap.   
“Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was sleeping. I think now is a good time for both of us to rest, don’t you think?”   
  
His response was to simply lie down, pulling me down with him. I was on my stomach, head against his chest and knees pointed towards….well. My face burned. I hadn’t meant to end up in such a compromising position. Normally my back was to him. Normally he was sitting up! I was painfully aware that Horus could feel me against him. Trying not to make the situation worse with friction, I attempted to rotate myself.   
“Could you stop moving?”   
“Sorry, I’m not used to sleeping on top of someone.”   
“Oh?” I didn’t need to see his face to know there was an annoying raised eyebrow and smirk.   
“Shut up, you know what I mean.” I said, pushing up with my hands to just get the whole rotation business over and done with. Big hands pulled me down, one coming to rest on my neck the other on the small of my back.  
“Stop.” Came Horus' sleepy command. “Moving about tickles me.”   
“I didn’t know Gods were ticklish.”  
“Mmm we are when mortals are wriggling like little snakes on our bellies. And your legs are in a rather delicate area.” The comment made me freeze stiff. All awareness suddenly went to my knees where I could have sworn, I felt a stirring. I told myself it was my imagination.  
“Sleep, Bek.” Crooned Horus, rubbing my back. I realised how tense I was and made an effort to relax everything, except my knees.  Horus’ grip tightened once more then eventually relaxed. His breathing became deep and even. Each breath lifted me up and gently lowered me down. The rhythm calmed by needy heart. I relaxed into the embrace, resting my head comfortably against his chest. I listened to the slow pumps of his heart and fell asleep.

 


	29. Chapter 29

_The path opened itself before her, distinguishing itself from the surrounding desert by a song she had heard all her life. But the sound was disrupted, the sand shifted beneath her feet. Rain fell down beside her, starting as a light drizzle and becoming a maelstrom of wind and water. It passed in the blink of an eye. She dropped to the ground in prayer. For revealed with the passing of the rain was Anubis. His fur was sleek, his eyes shining, and his body glistened like dew._

Rise _he commanded. Zaya stood. She realised with disinterest that had this occurred in the mortal world she would be trembling. But instead she felt great comfort._

Why does the lord of death join me? _She asked._ Do I not make the journey alone?

It is not for you to question me, Zaya _his voice was stern yet comforting._ _She nodded. She continued to walk and Anubis fell into step beside her. She felt the path shift, the song changing to fit Anubis’ strides and not her own. Even in her quietened state, she found this curious._

Lord Anubis. If we are to walk together, and if my path is to be changed, can we not talk? _She felt none of the trepidation she had as a mortal. She merely felt as if she were talking to an old friend, with whom she had lost touch. Anubis looked down at her in mild surprise._  
  


And what would we talk about, Zaya? _She thought for a moment before smiling._ When you were a child, what the silliest thing you believed?


	30. Passion In The Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the formatting again to make it easier to read online
> 
> If you thought things were gay before, hoo boy, strap yourself in for this chapter

Ra was far into his journey when I eventually woke. I was alone. I sat up quickly, looking around at the desolate temple. Out in the sand there were broken statues. I couldn’t even recognise the God that was depicted. In the part where we had slept, there were two low tables. Upon the one nearest me were small statues of Osiris and Isis, with empty offering bowls. This temple was to the old Pharaoh and his wife then. I stood, my stiff joints complaining as I did, before turning around.

Horus sat on the steps. They led out to a wide courtyard, with many carved in holes and what looked to be slabs of rock. Beyond that was a proper temple, small compared to the ones in Thinis. It had the customary large walls on either side of a carved doorway. There must have once been decoration on these walls but they had been lost to time. Pillars raised on either side and out in the courtyard were statues of Anubis. A temple to the oldest Gods to walk amongst us. It was eerily quiet. This place had long since been abandoned, I felt.

“Can we find a less unpleasant campsite next time?” I said to Horus, wishing to move on from this desolate place. I expected a quip back, or a plan forward. Instead he turned his head half to me and nodded quietly.

“This used to be a garden like you’ve never seen.” He whispered. He looked out over the dead temple.

“This here,” he pointed towards the main walkway, “was wider, tiled with green marble and had water on either side. Lush green plants and beautiful flowers grew on either side, with trees so laden with fruit there was feasting every night. Mother and Father would walk amongst the plants, arm in arm, simply enjoying being together.” He smiled as he told me this.

“They were in love.” I said. Horus nodded.

“Very much so. And they shared that love with all who visited here. No offering was too small. All who came were treated as guests. And all would leave with the beauty of this place in their hearts.” I looked out over the dry and cracked rock, the sandy peaks and the unforgiving wind. I could not imagine even one bush growing here, let alone the garden he described.

“What happened?”

“This was my father’s first temple. When he moved to a larger one, it was left empty. In his generosity, he opened the grounds so the poor could bury their own here. Set has corrupted his teachings.” Horus spat the name of his uncle. I walked to his side to look once more out at the grounds. I saw now that the rock slabs were graves. This explained the statues of Anubis, which now I noticed were a lot newer than the rest of the temple. Osiris, who had loved all mortals enough to allow everyone to go to the afterlife with enough gold to pass the Final Gate, had even opened his own temple up for their burial. The importance of this place suddenly weighed on me. As a mortal, this was an incredibly holy place. For Horus, this was the place of his childhood.

“My father loved this place.” There was such emotion behind his words my heart ached. I sat down. “So Set brought him here to be butchered.” Finished Horus, turning to me as he said it. His face was twisted in such pain. It hurt, to see him like that. Not only because I saw a reflection of my own loss and suffering in his expression. No, I had come to care for Horus with such passion that his pain felt as if it were my own. My responsibility to lift.

“His heart was cut into 14 pieces. The heart was never found.” I looked away, unable to cope with the pain in his gaze. I had not known about the butchering of Osiris. Even Set must have felt some shame at such disrespect of the dead. I looked out again at what had once been a garden.

“Set salted the earth?”

“No.” whispered Horus. “It was my mother’s tears.” He paused but briefly before saying, “Before she took her own life.” Now his lips quivered and he looked away. To see a God so overcome with grief was truly awful, even one such as me.   
“I failed them.” His voice cracked with emotion, as his head dropped in defeat. I reached out, placing a hand on his arm. He was shaking.

“I’m sorry.” Was all I could say. Horus gripped his hands together.

“Ra told me I was on a journey. And if I reach the end, I will be might again.” I could hear his teeth gritting as his grief was supplanted with anger. I couldn’t stop myself asking,  
“How does it end?"

“With Vengeance." He snapped, glaring out across the desecrated temple. My heart ached. He was so full of anger, of hatred and resentment. It was understandable, but it seemed to consume him like a fire. I could see the God he had been; funny, full of mischief, an excellent tactician and a good leader. I had seen that God in bursts on our journey. He would have made a good king. But the longer the fire of revenge burned, the more of the true Horus would be burned away.

"It ends with my spear through Sets skull." I felt wrong. The way he spat out his plan for vengeance. Set had murdered his parents, but he was also Horus’ Uncle. His family. If he killed him, Horus would have no one. He would be alone. Like me.

“I was there that day.” The words tumbled out of my mouth. “When Set took your eyes. Everyone else looked away but I didn’t. I couldn’t. It didn’t feel right. If I was suffering, in pain or dying, I wouldn’t want people to look away.” I don’t know why I said them. It just felt like they needed to be said.

Horus looked at me. It was a look full of meaning, and I understood, yet did not allow myself to know. He reached out a hand to touch me, his fingers lightly caressing my arm. So large and strong a hand being used so delicately, handling me like a precious flower. I was not used to it. I felt deeply uncomfortable. Not that I did not like it, no, I felt as though the desert were cold and the only hot part was where his skin met mine. I was uncomfortable in the way another language feels uncomfortable in the mouth. You know you are saying words, but they do not feel like they are your words.

I was not meant to be touched in this way. Not by anyone, especially not the Lord of the Air. Yet I let that hand travel slowly to my face, where it caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes. For a moment I indulged in it. Focused on his touch. On his fingers, his palm, pressed doting against my cheek. My heart fluttered like a bird, and my stomach was like a pit of snakes. It was the happiest I felt since Zaya's death. The thought of my sister grounded me, and I pulled away.

But Horus’ hand returned to my cheek, turning my face back to his. I looked up, pain and longing and sorrow and hope spilling from my chest into my body. Our eyes met. I felt the pull of longing I had repressed for so long suddenly sharp and incessant. I leaned up as he leaned down. We kissed. Lighting rippled all over my skin as he grabbed my arms, deepening the kiss.

His lips took over mine, and I moaned as every part of my body exploded with passion. He pulled me on to his lap, where I could feel the full power of his desire. Hands running through my hair, lips on my neck, the top of my chest, hips bucking against mine making me gasp. He pulled my top off. He lay down, pulling me with him as he kissed my chest and stomach. His large hands squeezed my buttocks. All I could do was gasp and moan his name.

His tongue and lips played back up my abdomen and found my mouth once more. I rocked my crotch against him and he hissed with pleasure into my mouth. He pulled away, to whisper my name in my ear.

"Bek," The need in his voice made my groin ache. We kissed again, open mouthed, his tongue dominating my mine. “Bek, I need you.”

“I’m yours, Horus.” I gasped. “I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating if the NSFW should be part of this fic or should be a stand alone piece. Some people are just horny and don't want to read 35000 words of my nonsense before getting the sex, and you know what? That's valid. And some people want to read a slowly budding hot romance but not necessarily size difference kink stuff, and you know what? That is valid. What do you ya'll think?


	31. Assault on Nephthys' Stronghold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few (three maybe more) chapters will be about Hathor's goings on again. Oh, and I added a Chapter before the last one about Zaya. Just another short one of what's hippity happenin' in the Afterlife.

Hathor looked at the battlefield in horror. Slaughtered gods and mortals were strewn across it. Blood seemed the stain the sky itself. Set had brought his entire army, amongst whom were captured slaves forced to fight, to Nephthys stronghold. They now bashed against the walls of the once pristine palace like a bloodied wave. Catapults launched firey balls that cracked the battlements, eventually breaking through. Set’s Bloody Hounds cheered as they slashed down their enemies, having been whipped into a frenzy by Set. He stood in front of her, upon a cliff, smiling down at the carnage. There was no mercy here.

  
A general came to report to Set.  
“Lord, the last of the rebel gods have retreated behind her walls.”  
“Every last one?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good. Then they’re ripe for the picking.”

He turned to Hathor. There was a vicious glee on his face that made her sick to her stomach. And terrified beyond belief. Never had she feared a God how she feared Set; not even Ra.

“I want Sekhmet to go down there, and make me a path to Nephthys. I don’t care who you kill on the way, but leave Nephthys to me. Trap her in. I’ll take care of the rest.” So that is why he had held her back. To save her energy to trap Nephthys, who would give her a fight. Hathor gestured at the battlefield.

“If you just want Nephthys, isn’t this a bit excessive?” she asked. Set was organising his chariot, stolen from Serqet, and placing a helmet on his head. He gave an impassive glance to the slaughter.

“She’d want them to fight to the death anyway.” He responded passively. Such disregard for the deaths he caused. How could any God care so little for life? And now she was panicking, because it seemed as if they would truly lose Nephthys, and with her, their last hope of resistance. She could not do this alone. Her heart also ached for Serqet. Was she out there, on the battle field, or was she hiding within the soon to be destroyed stronghold?

“She was your wife.” Pushed Hathor, attempting a last ditch effort to turn Set from his bloody path. He merely turned to her with a grin.

“All the more reason to kill her.” He then got in his chariot. "From now on this will be the way of things." he met her gaze. " _Our_ way. Now make me a path.”

Reluctantly, Hathor removed her bracelet and handed it to Set. He closed his hand over it with reverence. Slowly, Hathor felt her body shift, becoming larger, stronger, sleeker. As the scent of blood reached her nose, Sekhmet gave an almighty roar. She pounced off the cliff. No sooner had she landed that she was leaping up again, bounding with great speed up towards the steps of the stronghold. She burst through, flinging bodies aside, more than a few being from Set’s army. The rebel Gods cowered before her, betrayal and fear mingling on their faces. Sekhmet ran through the palace, sniffing out Nephthys. Time was of the essence. She must speak to her before Set arrived.

She found Nephthys, in her bed chamber, kneeling and looking over the battlefield. There was a half woven burial shroud in the corner. Even after all this time, Nephthys maintained her guardianship over the dead. As Sekhmet approached, she saw the tears that were falling from the Goddess' eyes.

“It is over, my friend.” She whispered.

“Set comes, he will kill you, you must flee.” Growled Sekhmet. Nephthys shook her head.

“I cannot flee. I have failed them. I have failed Egypt.” She said quietly. Sekhmet batted Nephthys across the room.

“Use your wings. Fly away. Fight again.”

“NO! I cannot. There is too much death. This whole war has been death upon death. I am sorry. I have no more fight left.” Nephthys looked up now. “I loved him, you know? Loved him as fiercely as I have fought him. I braved the stinging winds of the dessert to be by his side and imagined the great deeds we would do together." Another tear fell from her eye as she looked back on sweeter times.   
  
"Every betrayal has been a knife in my heart.” Her face grew stiff and determined now. "But nothing can fulfil that man. He will not stop until he has consumed all of Egypt." There was a clatter from the corridor. Nephthys gripped Sekhmet close.

“I accept my death but you must not. I told Serqet to take my chariot. Find the base of the waterfall, and it will be there. Escape. Fight. Live.” Then Nephthys fell to the floor, pulling Sekhmet’s paw on her chest. This moment Set burst in.

“Excellent work.” He said. “You may go.”

Sekhmet gave one last desperate look to her friend before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry - smut is coming 
> 
> It will be a separate piece I think, but I will post about it when it is available.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog on tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blankpagewriting and my normal blog is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/earendil-elenion


End file.
